


Out in The Open

by HamiltonTrashPanda



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Humor, BAMF Hazel Levesque, Canon-Typical Violence, Comfort, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, F/F, F/M, Family Fluff, Its super fun yall, M/M, Nightmares, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Revenge, Theres some deep shit this one time, Violence, and a lot of violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:35:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 23,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25250983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HamiltonTrashPanda/pseuds/HamiltonTrashPanda
Summary: Seven Days after Gaea's defeat, Hecate went missing, only to be found to have been brutally forced to fade by Gaea's mercenaries.For protection the Seven, Nico, Reyna, Thalia, along with a handful of the other people were made immortals.Demigods are not necessarily in danger at first, but as more and more time passes, Mortals grow warier and warier of the children of the Gods.Demigods and Gods alike walk among them, and It's only a matter of time before they are revealed. And with the ever-present post-war PTSD, the former demigods, now gods, are facing a threat that can't kill but is making the world change for everyone.The world is changing and sometimes that means you have to be out in the open to keep the world safe.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase & Chiron, Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Apollo & Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Artemis & Thalia Grace, Calypso/Leo Valdez, Chiron & Percy Jackson, Clarisse La Rue & Frank Zhang, Clarisse La Rue/Chris Rodriguez, Hades/Persephone (Percy Jackson), Hazel Levesque & Persephone, Hazel Levesque/Frank Zhang, Hera/Zeus (Percy Jackson), Jason Grace/Piper McLean, Katie Gardner/Travis Stoll, Lou Ellen Blackstone/Connor Stoll, Nico di Angelo & Hades & Hazel Levesque, Nico di Angelo & Hazel Levesque, Nico di Angelo & Persephone, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace, Thalia Grace/Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano
Comments: 10
Kudos: 84





	1. The Art of Lying

If you asked most demigods what their greatest tool was they would probably say their weapons. And they're not really all too wrong. It is important. But you ask Percy Jackson what it was he would simply say; the art of lying.

A demigod needs to know how to lie. Lie and say no that wasn't me who blew up that school it was John. No, I didn't have a sword in my hands it was a stick.

If you're a demigod and you can't lie? Well, you're gonna get your ass shipped off to prison. Too bad!

Now not every demigod can lie. Grover for better or worse can't. He just can't. The Stolls are good liars, which makes sense due to their new title of gods of lies, pranks, and jokes. But Percy Jackson is a very good liar. He was playfully called 'The lord of lies' by the Stolls. But it's really no joke. He can pull a smooth lie out of nowhere and it's almost scary.

And it is lying that has gotten him through Goode High. He's strung an intricate web of lies that have created a completely different person. Here he's the fastest kid in school, he's the kid who sits in the back of the class. He's the kid who twirls a bronze pen over and under his knuckles, making it a barely noticeable flash of bronze. The kid who always says with a grin that no one understands, that he is perfectly normal.

Lie one: Percy Jackson is normal

The kid who presses his mouth into a thin line of anger when they discuss wars in class. Who's eyebrows furrow in anger when he hears about child soldiers. Who when they discussed the Ancient Greek gods his face darkened at the mention of Kronos. Whose eyes glazed over in anger at the mention of Zeus, Hera, and Ares. Who stood a bit taller when Poseidon was discussed. And when battles are talked about he slumps in his chair eyes far away and dark, tired and old. Not that anyone noticed him, or cared enough to even to spare a glance at him.

Lie two: Percy Jackson has seen no war

The kid who scowls at lovers in the hallway. Who turns away when people are asked out. Who says nothing of love.

Lie three: Percy Jackson knows nothing of what love is

But they don't see. They don't see how every class he takes out a small photo of a beautiful blonde and caresses her cheek. They don't see the love that fills his eyes. They don't see the dark nights where he calls for her over and over. They haven't seen the bloody bandages from wounds that are still healing. Once stained with blood but now has ichor staining them a brilliant gold. And he is a god, he has ichor and the sea in his veins but he still is healing. The burns across his back. The scars that decorate his body, a twisted canvas.

They don't see.

But when Percy Jackson returns the first day of school of his final year people notice things. They notice the white streak of hair that is obviously not dyed. They notice how his eyes sweep the hallways, once, twice, three times. They notice his tense muscles.

And in class only some notice how he is off in his own world, a world they can not see. A world that's hopefully better than the new twisted reality they live in. Where the gods reign supreme and monsters lurk in the shadows. Where children younger than them are killed and fight for their lives every day because of their parents.

Roll is called and only a few of the most observant students notice how when the teacher calls "Jackson, Perseus" his eyes narrow slightly. But everyone hears how he snaps at the teacher to just call him Percy then sinks back into his seat.

Perseus. It's a strange name for him. A name that means to destroy and is the name of an ancient hero. Is that on purpose? Is this a sign of his heritage and his power? No one can agree on the answer.

But when they watch the weekly broadcast from the gods something clicks in the back of a few of their minds. Poseidon, the god of the sea, gives a small threat about dumping things into his sea, and when one of them turns to his left to look out the window and get a glimpse of Olympus hanging over the Empire State Building he sees Percy. Something clicks. Percy and Poseidon look so similar. The same sun-kissed skin and black hair. The same green eyes and tall builds. The same brooding look.

And it hits him. Percy Jackson is related to Poseidon. Percy Jackson is the only living son of Poseidon, making him a god. They did say he was a god right? Yes, yes Percy Jackson is the god of Swords, Loyalty, Sword fighting, Protection, and Cunning. A mortal boy, Tyler Green, looks back at the screen eyes wide and face pale. This makes everything so much more different.


	2. A Mother for Two

Persephone wanted to hate Nico di Angelo and Hazel Levesque. Oh, Gods of Olympus, she wanted to hate them. They are living proof of her husband's affairs. But she doesn't hate them.

The first time she realizes she cares about them is when the gods are revealed. Nico shadow travelled in Hazel stumbling behind them. They rush to Nico’s room in the palace and shut themselves away. As Persephone passes later she hears muffled cries but ignores it.

Later when Hades has returned from the conference in which they were revealed they hand in hand pass Nico’s room. The door is ajar and a dim light reveals the two sleeping figures on the bed. Hazel and Nico.

Hades asks Persephone when they got here and if she knew why they were here. She told him that they got here at the start of the reveal and no she doesn't know why they are here. 

Their conversation wakes the two children. Both are half asleep, so their words are slurred and mumbled but she does hear when Hazel calls her mom. She had flushed red and looked away. She ignored Hades’ stare and continued to her room.

That night as she laid awake she realized she did love the two children.

She's the one who tells Hazel she will become a goddess. Hazel grips her hand tightly and starts to cry. "Hazel, what is wrong?" She had asked the girl.

"I can't be a goddess I'm too-too weak and I can't." Hazel paused and said "I'm gonna let everyone down. I won't be good enough, and I'm scared because everyone will know who I am and I don't wanna be famous and-"

"Shhh."Persephone cuts her off. She tucked a strand of the girl's cinnamon hair behind her ear. "You will be terrific Hazel. You will not fail, do you know why? Because you are strong and brave and so lovely. Trust me, child. I know."

Hazel’s gold eyes met Persephone's brown. "You really think so?"

Persephone smiled at the young demigod who will soon be a goddess "I don't just think so; I know."

Hazel's lip quirked upwards as she settled into her bed in her new room in Hades palace. Hades had given it to her that day. "Thank you." She said.

"Of course child. That's what mothers are for after all." Persephone closed the door behind her, feeling so happy. Hazel and Nico from then on referred to The Queen of the Underworld as Mom.

It's been two months since the reveal. With them being in school, Persephone hasn't seen her two children in so long. But right now she and Hades are enjoying themselves by just sipping on wine and talking over dinner. It's quite nice actually. 

Out of nowhere the shadows darken in the room and from them come tumbling out Hazel and Nico. Nico is carrying Hazel who appears to be passed out. The two Rulers of the Underworld run over to their children.

Nico, who at this point is clearly going into shock and about to pass out from blood, or ichor, loss recounts how he and Hazel had been walking down the street when a dracaena attacked them. It was nothing they couldn't deal with. But the mortals had noticed and started throwing things at them. The police got involved and both of them were shot. Hazel at least four times in her stomach and Nico three times in his left leg. 

As soon as Nico was done with his story he collapsed onto the marble. The two gods picked up their children and rushed them to the medbay. It was run by ghosts who had been doctors while alive. One of them, a son of Apollo, had been a famous surgeon while he was alive. When his queen and king rushed in with the princess and prince of the Underworld bleeding and unconscious he set to work immediately.

A few hours later the children had been healed and were now to be taken back to their rooms. Persephone took Hazel and Hades took Nico. Persephone barely registered Hades peeping into Hazels room and telling her that he was going to teach the mortal who hurt his children a lesson. 

One of the only children she ever had was injured and unconscious. Yes, she was a goddess and wouldn't die from this, but that made no difference. It then hit Persephone why she loved these two children when she ought to hate them. Almost 1,000 years ago Zeus had forbidden her and Hades from having any more children. It had been devastating. 

Now that she thought about it that was probably why Hades had affairs. He wanted children too and he was forbidden from having them.

Persephone turned her eyes back to her young daughter. She stood there taking in her daughter until Hazel started to stir. Her eyes opened slightly and upon seeing Persephone she mumbled "Mom?"

"It's me, sweetheart. How do you feel?" Persephone asked.

"Everything hurts." The young girl said.

Persephone wiped off some of the sweat on Hazel's brow and planted a kiss on her forehead "I know love, I know. Some mortal shot you. It was four times in the stomach." 

The young girl reached her arms out for her mom. Persephone sat down on her bed and cuddled her close. Soon Hazel’s steady breathing signalled she was asleep. Persephone herself felt her eyes grow heavy and after planting one more kiss on the crown of Hazel's head she fell asleep.

Later after Hades came back from getting revenge on the police officer he was looking for his wife. She wasn't in their bedroom, or Nico’s. He then checked Hazel's room where he saw her and Hazel both asleep and cuddled together. He had a family now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This family is my weakness


	3. Questions and Answers

Jason Grace was seriously considering marching up to Olympus and punching his father in the face. Of course, he had to lead the press conference with mortal reporters. And maybe he would march on over to Goode High where Percy was no doubt watching this stupid thing with his class, and being all smug about not having to be there.

Although it is kinda Jason's fault. He did decide to willingly reveal himself, and allow him to become the face of the seven. But at the same time, Annabeth and Percy were also leaders of the quest but they are staying hidden. And his father was the one who told him to do that.

He is the unwilling leader of the seven.

So here he stands behind a curtain, with reporters on the other side. Piper is fixing his collar and he's fighting with the cuffs of his blazer. He's dressed to look good, but not high and mighty. He's wearing black slacks and a black blazer. Underneath he has a white button-up and no tie. He thanks Piper for her eye for things that look good.

She steps back to admire her boyfriend as Chiron steps forward. "Jason," he starts "Remember if they ask you the name of any of the other seven or even Nico, and Reyna, you can't say it. They will reveal themselves when they are ready." Piper is nodding in agreement and giving him a look that says 'You name me and you're gonna be dead before you can say shit.' 

Gods he loves her. 

He checks that Ivilis is in his pocket and after a quick kiss from his girlfriend and a deep breath steps out in front of the reporters. They silenced immediately but there are still the sounds of hundreds of cameras clicking and taking photos of him.

Gods those lights are bright is the first thing he thinks. He clears his throat and the clicking stops and then hundreds of eyes are staring at him. He feels almost intimidated but he's kinda used to being stared at.

"Hello," he starts his voice sounding like a true Roman leader "My name is Jason Grace, son of Jupiter. I am one of the prophecy seven and will be taking questions about demigods in today's press conference. So first question."

Immediately hundreds of hands shoot up. He calls on a reporter somewhat near the middle. He stands up and asks "Why are you the only one of the prophecy seven who has revealed themselves? Are the rest too afraid?" His voice is smug and he sounds stupid.

Jason resists the urge to snarl at him. Guess being raised by wolves does that to you. Who would have thought? "No, they are staying anonymous because they would like to have some normality left in their lives. Especially the daughter of Athena and the son of Poseidon. They will probably not reveal themselves for quite a long time."

The press conference continues and more dumb and stupid questions are asked. Questions about when they will reveal themselves if they are power-hungry and stupid shit. When it finishes and Jason goes back behind the curtain Jason collapses into a chair and says "I'm never doing that again. Never again."


	4. Hidden Crown

Thalia Grace always thought that she was not one to hide in the shadows. She had always known that she would rather be blinded by the light instead of cloaked in the dark. But apparently, she was wrong.

She is wrong because she hides her identity. No one knows. They see someone else, they only know her alter ego Arista Aetós. They see pale blonde hair and tan skin. They see bright happy green eyes and a fake smile.

They don't see her tarnished heart, rusted by betrayal and pain. They don't see her hidden truth, her gleaming circlet. Her silver bow, her bronze shield. Her electric eyes darkened by years of fighting and fighting. 

But they suspect. The mortals can sense that something is off with the girl. Many see the dark circles and the longing looks towards the woods that surround the rural school. They see a tired teen, who hides something. 

But there are moments where they see beneath her illusions and see an entirely different girl. When they discuss the wars in her class, her knuckles go white, and her jaw clenches. And when the teacher calls on her and asks "Who did Apollo trick Artemis into shooting?" Her eyes narrow and she spits Orion out like it is some form of poison. The same thing happens later when she names Heracles. 

It's almost as if she knows them for who they are and it's not the pretty picture that everyone thinks it is. But what could have they done to personally wound her?

People whisper about it behind her back, and one question is on everyone's tongues; Is Arista Aetós a demigod? It would make sense for many reasons. She seems on edge, they say. She feels powerful, they whisper.

But others disagree because why would a demigod be here? No one knows the answer. And in all honesty, Thalia doesn't know the answer herself. She isn't here because it is where she is from. She isn't here because Chiron or Artemis told her to go here.

But one night while laying underneath the moon she realizes she's here because she wants to feel normal. She doesn't want to be labelled as a past demigod or alternatively a goddess. For once in her life, she wants to be a child. She wants to be free.

It doesn't last long. One chilly January morning a feeling of danger surrounds the town. It's a powerful feeling, one that makes everyone on edge. Eyes glance into the woods which seem darker today. 

Then they hear it. A crack of lightning and the sound of hooves. A streak of silver passes by and ozone fills the air. Arista's head shoots up and her green eyes dart around. A feeling is left behind, one very powerful. It feels like a god has flown through.

The bell rings signalling the end of the school day. 

And when she is at her locker many notice her wide eyes that dart around studying every shadow. Another crack of lightning sounds and her eyes glance up. She seems to be thinking about what everyone else is thinking; is this Zeus's doing. 

She moves with the crowd outside the school and as she steps out there's another crack and now a horse made of lightning stands proud. And on its back stands Jason Grace son of Jupiter. The students bow in respect but he shows no sign of having seen it.

His eyes are darting around scanning every face until they stop. Everyone follows his gaze and sees Arista standing there, her face pale. He comes over to her and grabs her wrist. He starts speaking to her in a mix of rushed Latin and Greek.

As he speaks her eyes widen and her face pales more. When she is done she speaks shakily, mixing between multiple languages "Why does our father ask for me? What is wrong Jason?"

His eyes darken "I do not know. What I do know is that mortals are stirring. The world is becoming more dangerous for us as the days tick by. Lady Artemis needs you by her side again. She wants to know that you are safe."

Aristas eyes close and slowly her illusions fall off. Her hair becomes dark and choppy. Her skin becomes pale with freckles all over. When she opens her eyes they are an electric blue. A silver circlet with the crescent moon in the centre rests upon her head.

The two mount the storm horse and disappear in a flash of light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The amount to which I have always loved this chapter is astounding


	5. Tipping Point

Percy knows it will happen soon. He knows that soon his carefully built-up a wall that hides the real him will come crumbling down in a bright inferno. He will be the sole thing that stands upright at the end.

But it will not be the Percy Jackson they know. This is a darker, tired, Percy. A man who strikes fear into the heart of monsters and gods alike. A man who when he puts his helmet on only his eyes show. His vivid green eyes that hold the rage of the sea in them.

He hears loud conversations as he passes the cafeteria. He was out in the morning, due to a mandatory cabin counsellor meeting he had to IM into. It went overtime so he just grabbed some pizza from a pizza place near his apartment before driving over to Goode.

He stops by his locker and packs his bag for the next class before tossing the said bag into his locker. He heads outside eager for a quick walk, that will hopefully settle his ADHD. It's been spiking up a lot lately. 

A few moments after he steps out it starts to lightly drizzle. He glares at the sky for a moment thinking it was Zeus before he realizes that the rain is light and he hears no thunder. This is the work of his father. He smiles because his father is trying to help him calm down.

He stands in the rain for a moment, his face tilted skyward letting the cool drops slide down his face. He hears some other students come out to enjoy the rain as well but he ignores them. Then he hears what sounds like at least thirty people come out, chattering loudly. He inwardly groans; he was enjoying the quiet and they had to come out. Gods they are annoying.

He opens his eyes and of course, it's them. The football team with the cheer squad. All rich kids who think themselves to be amazing. They disgust him. But they're not bullies. That's other people. Unfortunately, it doesn’t mean they are nice in any way shape or form. 

The rain starts to come down heavier and they all start to shriek as it starts to actually soak them. Weak, he thinks. This is nothing compared to what his father could do. He hears one idiot curse Zeus and thunder rumbles across the sky. He hears muffled gasps and then prayers of forgiveness. Smart. As much as Percy would hate to ever admit if your mortal and you truly offend Zeus, you'll be dead before you can say sike.

He heads back inside as the bell rings and picks his bag up from his locker before heading to English. At least Paul is teaching and understands how hard this class truly is for him. He heads to his assigned seat which is in the back corner near the window. 

He hears Paul start class and turns his attention away from the window. He explains how they will be reading the Odyssey for the next month or so. He explains that he chose this book, not just because it is classic literature, but it ties into the reveal. He also says that it should be taken as a warning to not piss off the gods. Especially the temperament God of the Sea.

His eyes turn to Percy as he asks "Now quick opinion question; judging by the sheer amount of power of Lord Poseidon described in this book, do you think the same warning should be extended to his children? I'll go around the classroom and you'll tell me your opinion. Let's start with...hmm...Percy." He smiles brightly at his stepson who just rolls his eyes and sits up. Everyone turns to face him.

"Well yeah. The greek stories describe Lord Poseidon as vengeful when antagonised. In ancient times if you couldn't go out to sea without sacrificing something to him. If you didn't you wouldn't survive the journey. And he was known to be temperamental and what's saying that doesn't extend to his children.” He smirks slightly knowing just how much that extends to them. “We have all heard how his only son was made an Olympian god. We know how he killed the minotaur at twelve, with his bare hands.” He runs his hand through his hair and sighs, trying to calm his nerves. His eyes became dark and his smirk fell. “And, he's one of three people to survive Tartarus. So I think it does extend to his children."

As the class continues he mulls over what he said. He knows he is scary. He knows he is powerful. He knows that if he really wanted to, there would be no gods. He shudders slightly, remembering when he made misery herself miserable. As the class continues he hears whispers about how cool it would be to be a demigod or god, how cool it would be to be able to scare someone with one look. 

He wishes he could slap them, get that stupid wish out of their heads. Shake it out of them, and tell them it's a trap. It's a slippery hole one cant even hope to escape. It's not fun. It’s jarring, it's scary. It's difficult to know that people are scared of you, and they watch their words around you, just to keep you calm. 

The bell rings.

He walks out of the classroom and almost immediately he feels a heavy shove on his shoulder. The person barks out "Watch it!" When he turns to the voice he sees its Kyle Voctar, the school bully. When he sees Percy a poisonous smirk spreads across his face as he says "Well, well, on my first day back I get to see Percy Jackson again! Where you go? Was it family issues?"

It's no secret why Kyle wasn’t here the first three months of school. He was suspended late last year for inappropriate actions or some shit like that. Not that the suspension really did anything. Kyle’s brown eyes met Percy's green, and he felt something about his perception of Percy Jackson shift.

Those eyes were not the eyes of a normal teenager. They were the eyes of a man, a soldier. The eyes of someone who knew what fighting for your life was like. And there just beneath the mask of happiness and calm rested a savage force. A force that would propel someone on the battlefield, the instinct to kill. It was a dangerous swirl, not quite a storm but could become one. Kyle felt fear slice through his heart but he swallowed it down.

"Or was it a mental hospital you were sent to? Your slut of a mom finally realised that you were part of the loonies?" He taunts.

Something changes in Percy Jackson's eyes. The storm has formed, but it is now a storm of hate. Percy moves to punch the mortal teen but before he can there is a flash of silver, and it collides into Percy and he is pushed back. 

When everyone can see him again he is on his back on the floor, a woman with short black hair and a silver circlet. After a moment it hit them; that is Lady Thalia, the goddess. Percy Jackson is being pinned to the floor by a goddess. Percy Jackson is glaring at a fucking goddess. 

"Get off of me Thalia." He spits out his voice full of venom and his eyes narrowed into slits. His classmates are now certain that he has a death wish.

Thalia presses her elbow into his neck and glares back at him. "I will not get off of you Percy. You were gonna kill that mortal." She presses her elbow in deeper, but Percy seems unfazed at the pressure on his airways. "Weren't you? I’m not dumb, I know what I saw, and you were going to beat the Hades out him." People reel back in shock at Thalia's use of his name, because does she know him? 

Percy's lip curls and he growls out "He called my mother a slut, Thalia! Do you think I was going to let that slide? Do you really think I’m going to let him call my mother whatever the Hades he wants?" He practically roars the last question and a violent tremor shakes the floor.

"I get it your pissed, but you cant just murder him. You need to learn how to control your anger. You're too much like your father for your own good." She says.

He laughs, a hollow empty sound, a song once lively but now a mournful tune "You need to learn how to control your anger! You’re too much like your father for your own good!" He mimics. "That's rich coming from you, Thalia."

It is raining again, but it is heavy and thunder cracks along with it.

She growls and a short dagger appears in her hand which he presses at his neck, "Say that again Jackson, I dare you. I didn’t come here to fight but you're asking for one now."

He grins, a wild feral thing, that looks almost inhuman. "You could never beat me. How's it feel to know you daughter of Zeus, king of the gods could never defeat me, the 'lowly weak son of Poseidon'? How’s it feel?" Gasps go around at his claim of being the son of Poseidon, and whispers erupt about him lying, but nothing happens to him so he's clearly not lying. Percy Jackson is a fucking god.

The two glare for a second longer, but a crack of lightning shakes the building. In walks Jason Grace, son of Jupiter, the god of memory loss, co-leaders, flight, comfort, and glasses. It's a strange combination but mortals have decided against commenting on it.

When he did that press conference a while back he had seemed kind and agreeable. The mom friend sort of guy. But the Jason they see now is a far cry from that. His lips are pressed in a thin line, and his sword Ivlivs is in his hand. He looks utterly pissed.

"I came here because I was getting reports of storms and earthquakes. But of course, it's just you two going at each other's throats again. When will either of you ever fucking grow up? You're acting like two-year-olds, but you have the strength of gods. If you two had fought do you know how many mortals could have died?" He turns away running his hands through his hair. He takes a deep breath and walks over to his sister and pulls her off of Percy.

Percy shoots up and moves to attack him, but multiple mortals move to hold him back. Jason nods his approval to them.

Thunder crackles again, but this time it is accompanied by the sound of rushing water. In walks Zeus and Poseidon themselves both looking beyond furious at their children. Every mortal, including the ones holding Percy, drop to their knees in respect. Peoples faces are white as snow now, because not only are they in the presence of five gods, two of them are members of the big three. Percy lunges at Thalia again, but his father is there in an instant holding his son back with ease. Zeus takes Thalia from Jason, seeing as she is kicking him, and shocking him, trying to get herself released. 

"Take my arm." The king of the gods tells his son who complies. "Cover your eyes!" He orders the mortals, as the five gods teleport out of the school.

They reappear in the throne room of Olympus. Hestia, Demeter, and Hera are the only occupants of the room, and they regard the newcomers with raised eyebrows. 

Demeter and Hestia approach their brothers, nephews, and niece. After a quick exchange of words Demeter is now holding Thalia back, and Hestia is holding Percy. Zeus walks toward his throne, and after a deep breath turns towards, his daughter and nephew and roars out "What were you thinking? You could have killed hundreds of mortals. This would have put an even worse light on us. We cannot afford this. You, idiots, are just confirming to the mortals that we are bloodthirsty and need to be killed." Poseidon nods along furious with his son.

"Both of you are fools!" He continues pacing in front of his throne. He turns to his daughter "Thalia, your sister will deal with you. You may leave." After a cold glare towards Percy, which he gladly returns, and Demeter drops her arms she teleports away in a flash of gold.

Poseidon steps forward. "Perseus, I expect better of you. That mortal is a horrible person and completely wrong about your mother, but that is no reason to result in violence. I believe Annabeth has been informed of the situation. She is waiting for you at Camp Half-Blood. And for the love of the Gods, you don't need to engage in every fight. Keep your sword down, hands at your side. Think before you do anything."

Percy hangs his head in defeat and when he can no longer feel Hestia's hands holding him back, he leaves to Camp Half-Blood.

When he gets there he is right outside his cabin. He walks in, discards his hoodie and shirt on the floor and collapses into his bed. He hears the door open and a weight settles on his bed. He knows it's Annabeth. In defeat and not wanting to elongate the time till his inevitable lecture he says into his pillow "Go ahead start yelling at me." 

Annabeth doesn’t yell at him. She just rubs his bareback softly and quietly asks "Why did you do it Perce? You knew the consequences, and you and Thalia's little...spat, could have been avoided."

He doesn't answer her but just keeps his head in the pillow. She surprises him by grabbing his shoulders and turning him around so he is facing her. When he meets her eyes they are not angry. They are soft silver, kind and full of worry. He can't stand it. He feels tears start to fall and soon the story is spilling out of his mouth. How the kids had called him a loonie, his mom a slut. How Thalia had tackled him to the ground and told him to stop. How in a fit of blind rage, fury at the mortal boy, and just overall exhaustion clouding his judgement he had picked a fight with Thalia.

When he is done Annabeth does something different. Instead of screaming at him or telling him everything he did wrong, she lets down her blonde locks. She proceeds to head to her dresser the two added after the war because he and Annabeth needed to sleep together. She takes off her shorts, pulls on some sweatpants, and changes into a loose shirt. Wordlessly she climbs into the large bed, and Percy joins her under the warm comforter.

They stare at one another for a moment before Annabeth reaches out and traces her finger across the scar on his chest. "You know, you're gonna have to reveal yourself. Like actually reveal yourself." Her grey eyes meet his green and she smiles "And who knows, I may just reveal myself as well." 

He laughs, an actual laugh not the hollow one from earlier. It's warm and happy. He pulls her close and kisses her forehead. He can smell her lemon shampoo and the smell of fresh books. 

Together with Annabeth he slowly floats into sleep. They are holding one another, and are together. Before he succumbs to sleep Percy has a fleeting thought; this is the first time he's seen her in person in three months.

Later when a camper is sent into Cabin Three to check on Percy and Annabeth they see the couple asleep on the bed. The camper grins and reports the news back to Chiron. A small smile comes onto his lips, and he turns and walks back to the Big House.

They're perfectly fine.


	6. Hate is a Powerful Drug, Given Only to Those Who Seek it

It was horrible what was being done to the young demigod. 

She was being whipped, actually whipped. Every time the whip hit her back it made a sickening crack! Her hands were tied behind her back and she was on her knees, her head facing towards the ground. Her face was bruised and bloody, her tears soaking the mud beneath her.

Why were they doing this? 

The young girl had been caught killing a hellhound. In most of the world this would have been seen as a courageous act, but not here. This was a small, predominantly white town. It was chock full of racist white people, who believed demigods to be demons from the pits of hell. It cared not for the laws of their country.

The girl was sobbing, pleading in a mix of Greek and English, begging her mother -Demeter- to save her, send anyone or anything. Her pleas for her mother eventually became pleads for Thanatos to kill her, to take away her pain and suffering. 

Her begging caused them to taunt her, asking what her so-called gods could do. Many of them bathed in the mirth of hurting her, a young girl. They jeered at her, sending cruel words her way.

A shot rang out. She heard a thud behind her.

The whipping had stopped and the bonds were cut, which caused the girl to start crying at the relief of it being over. Strong arms helped her up. She attempted to stand on her feet, which caused a thundering pain to hit her. She screamed, only to feel a warm calloused hand cover her mouth and a kind voice quiet her.

She let out a whimper before collapsing and passing out.

Annabeth had not ended up revealing herself. It hadn't been her decision, but instead Chiron's. He had insisted that she should, she could only reveal herself when necessary. She had begrudgingly agreed so it was back to the normal order of things.

Wake up, eat, go to school, eat, go home, eat, sleep. Repeat.

Day after day, she went through the motions. Soon Annabeth was bored, finding joy in no part of her life. She felt like her twelve-year-old self again, longing for an adventure and a change. She wanted to fight, she wanted to run. She wanted to plan a battle, defeat someone in training. She wanted to hear the strangely melodic sound of a blade against another and the scrape of a blade being sharpened on a whetstone.

She longed for the dangerous vibrancy of a demigod's life, not the dull lethargy of mortal life. The life she found herself now leading was like a washed-out piece of paper, one that had lost all of its colour and fun.

In other words, she hated it.

The one perk, however, was that Piper was at the same school as her. It allowed her to have one confidante, someone who understands her. Piper was always there to lend a hand and keep her from losing control at any point.

The loss of control was a real worry for the newly minted immortals. A large amount of power had been thrust upon them in a short time and they were still trying to find their footing. It was a terrifying prospect to all of them that if they were to lose control for even a split second, hundreds of innocent people could die.

But Piper was there to ground her, and vice versa. Piper was perhaps her closest friend seeing as Thalia was away in the hunt, Juniper could not stray far from her tree, Rachel was busy and lived far away, Grover was even busier, and Percy and she could seldom see one another due to him being an immortal and her being an assumed mortal. It was all in the name of caution.

Annabeth was in math class taking neat notes on a subject she had no interest in. She had small doodles of statues and temples in the margins but had run out of space so was resigned to actually taking notes.

The bell rang allowing Annabeth to finally leave the stuffy room and head to lunch. She picked up her lunch pail from her locker and headed to the outdoor tables she ate lunch at. When she got there she scanned the crowd for her friend eventually seeing her sitting at a small table in the back waving her hands wildly, trying to get Annabeth's attention.

She sat down at the table for two across from Piper, and the meaningless chit chat started. They discussed trivial matters, things that in the grand scheme of things were unimportant. They talked about their classes, what they thought their boyfriends were doing, the works.

They had to always be careful to not name their boyfriends or any of their friends for fear of a mortal overhearing and possibly connecting the dots. It was a far fetched worry but both of them tried to exercise an abundance of caution for things like these.

Gods know it would be bad if someone found out that they were Olympians. The chaos. The drama. But that wouldn't happen for at least a couple months, so Annabeth worried not about that.

Annabeth misses Percy.

She missed his warm hugs, his bright smiles. The sparring matches that always seemed to end with them laughing uncontrollably on the floor. 

As the day passed, Annabeth became jumpier and jumpier. Every shadow seemed to expand, and every person started to look like a threat to her. Something was clawing at her, trying to take over her mind.

And eventually, while Annabeth was walking to class, she collapsed. 

The nightmare wasn't the most gruesome, loudest or horrifying nightmare Percy had ever experienced. But it was probably the most terrifying one he'd had.

It started as a normal dream. He was with Annabeth and they were seemingly just talking. But he felt something surround his ankle and looked down to see a chain wrapped around it. He was pulled back and landed on his face. He looked up to see Annabeth in a similar position. He reached his hand out trying to reach her, but he was pulled back away from her. The same thing happened to her and she disappeared into the blackness.

He was now somehow on his back and he could see shadowy figures above him, jeering and taunting him, telling him he was nothing. He heard a voice that sounded like Gabe's saying that he should have killed him.

Percy awoke in his bed, chest heaving, heart racing and with tears in his eyes.

 _Why?_ Was his only thought.

A prayer, frantic and desperate, broke him out of his thoughts.

 _Percy! Come here quick!_ Piper's voice said, _Its Annabeth._

Percy was out of his bed in a second. Moments later, he appeared outside Annabeth's school and ran inside.


	7. Shes Scared, He’s Angry, and That’s Home

It had been such a nice day. 

Full of laughs and joy. The sky was as blue as a robin's egg, the temperature not hot or cold, just perfectly pleasant. 

But then Annabeth collapsed.

She crumpled to the floor in the middle of the hallway and started screaming like there was no tomorrow. She was shaking and convulsing, screaming for Percy. She begged him to stop and cried out for him. She was asking where he went, why he had left her. 

Piper knew what it was, had seen it before, but this time it was so much worse. There had been no trigger, it had been as sudden as the start of a battle.  
Piper fell to her knees and started desperately praying for Percy to come, to help Annabeth. She was crying because why, why did they deserve this. Since when was it normal for Annabeth to be torn down in just a split second, without any sort of preamble?

When had this become their reality? 

The doors behind her burst open and Piper whipped around to see Percy running towards them. Gasps went up and people started to bow but he had one and only one focus: getting to Annabeth. 

He pushed past the people surrounding her and fell to his knees next to her. His arms ran under her, lifting her towards him. He brushed a stray curl of her face.

“I’m here Annie, I’m here. C’mon love I’m here. It’s me, Percy.” He soothed, brushing more hairs off her forehead. Annabeth's hand flew up and slapped his hand away. She started to wiggle out of his grip, so Percy held her tighter.

“NO!” She screamed, with tears rushing down her face. “Percy is dead! Don’t lie to me!” She flailed again and managed to escape her boyfriend's grip, landing with a thud on the solid floor.

Percy scooped her into his arms again and started pleading to her, tears now running down his face as well. “Annie, it's me! Please listen, it's me! I’m not dead, I'm right here! I’m not lying, I'm here, I’m here!”

Annabeth’s eyes rolled back into her head, and her screams stopped. Percy then started to beg her to wake up, just wake up. His hands probed her neck, looking for a pulse. He breathed a sigh of relief when he found a pulse but continued his begs for her to wake up. He was shaking and crying, desperately pleading to Annabeth's unhearing ears. 

Piper had been so absorbed in the entire situation she hadn’t noticed two more people enter the crowded hallway. But she did notice when Percy was lifted from the floor by a pair of strong arms.

She turned to look, and there he was-Jason Grace. Despite the situation, she felt the heat rise to her cheeks. Meanwhile, Jason was holding Percy back, trying to keep him away from Annabeth. Piper turned back to Annabeth, and saw to her complete and utter surprise, Apollo bent over her. 

The God of the Sun's eyebrows were scrunched together and he was biting his lip. He was checking her pulse, her breathing, her body for any cuts or scrapes.  
He sucked in a quick breath when he saw that ichor was pooling around her body. She had somehow managed to give herself a nasty gash across her cheek that was bleeding out quickly. 

All the while, Percy was flailing against Jason. He started to kick Jason's shins, and curse out his cousin in a strange mix of English, Latin, Greek, and was that _horse_?

Somehow Percy escaped Jason's death grip. He rushed to Annabeth, pushed Apollo aside, and cradled Annabeth yet again. He started to cry for her to wake up, to show him her pretty eyes again. 

Piper turned to Jason, and he looked just like how she probably did. Tears running down his cheeks, eyes bloodshot, hair a mess, and eyes displaying a hopeless that tugged at her heart. She sighed and said “Jason, electrocute him. He’s gonna hurt someone at this rate.” Jason nodded his head, eyes squeezed tight trying to stop the waterworks. 

Apollo made his way over to the young immortals and said, “He’s either gonna hurt himself, Annabeth, or one of the mortals here.” He winced when Percy started just screaming, no words, just a long scream, one that was far drawn out for anyone’s liking, and just absolutely horrible. 

Jason spoke up for the first time “What happened to Annabeth?”

Apollo sighed and turned away running his hand through his hair. “Annabeth's brain, for lack of a better term, shut itself down. It was so overwhelmed by the flashback it had to make Annabeth pass out, so it would stop. She isn’t probably going to wake up for a day or two, at least.”

Jason bit his lip and walked behind his sobbing cousin. “Where?” He said, electricity on his fingertips.

Apollo glanced around, taking in the number of wide-eyed mortals that surrounded them, before replying in Greek. “The small of his back. It’s where his old Achilles heel was. While he doesn’t have it still, his body is still hypersensitive there. It's your best bet.”

Jason nodded and held his fingers about an inch from where Percy's old Achilles heel once was. He quietly whispered, “I’m so so sorry.” Then sent thousands upon thousands volts of electricity up Percy Jackson's back. 

Percy shuddered, then his eyes rolled back in his head and he collapsed back into Jason, out cold. Jason looked down at his cousin and upon seeing him like that, pale with tears streaming down his scarred cheeks, a choked sound found its way out of his lips. 

Apollo took Percy from his lap and started checking for injuries. He cursed when he saw the ichor staining the side of Percy’s once-white shirt. He gingerly lifted his shirt to see that an old scar had reopened itself. Apollo summoned a vial of nectar and poured it over the wound, successfully reclosing it. 

He stood and addressed Piper and Jason. “I need you two to get them to Camp as quickly as possible. When you get there, put them both on some painkillers, and sedate them if they wake up at all. I will join you two at camp soon, I just need to tell Athena and Poseidon what happened, if they don’t already know.”

“Wait!” Piper said. Apollo turned to her. “Who’s going to tell Sally?” The three immortals shared an uneasy glance. 

“I will.” Apollo finally said. He walked out the door and disappeared in a brilliant flash of gold. 

Jason moved to Percy the same time Piper did. He picked him up and walked out with Piper who was carrying Annabeth. Together they flashed away to Camp Half-Blood. 

Jason paced, and paced, and paced. He was sure that if he continued for at least another minute the wood he stood on would become permanently dented. But he wasn’t worried about that.

He ran his hand through his sweat-soaked hair and wiped the stubborn tears that threatened to spill.

A sudden inferno of anger overcame him and he turned around quickly. He punched the wall denting it. He put his forehead against the dent and let out a growl. 

He stalked out of the overly sterile infirmary sending a glance to the door that behind it he knows his two friends lay motionless. He picked up his pace eventually entering the arena.

The young demigods in the arena gaped openly at the god. Jason made no acknowledgement of them, choosing to instead pull Ivlivs and attacking a straw dummy. The dummy was no longer a dummy, but it was all the things that dared attack these two perfect people. These two people who had been torn down so fast. 

It was monsters.

It was rouge demigods.

It was the gods and goddesses.

It was the titans.

It was the primordials.

They had attacked his friends, dared to hurt them. And Jason Grace found that with every slash of his sword, something started to burn in him.

His tears blurred his vision. The world became a bloody red that burned and crackled, spread into every corner of his vision blinding him. This was rage, this was pain, this was anger. It throbbed in every joint, every muscle, every bone, every part of him.

He was so angry, so angry that these two people who deserved only peace had been given what they had. 

Red.

Red streaks.

An inhuman growl. 

He turned, he slashed. 

He lost his footing. The red flew away, like a startled bird, and he saw everything again. He was on his back on the dust and gravel. The demigods around him looked at him with half horrified half awed looks.

The dummy was split into thousands of pieces. For a brief second he saw blood, so much blood, it was everywhere- but he shook his head and it was gone. Ivlivs was four feet away half-submerged in the dirt. His stomach hurt like hell, and he looked down to see it was badly cut. 

He put his hand on his wound and got up. As soon as he got up to his feet, he collapsed back to his knees. He let out a groan and his vision swam with so many colours.

Red, blue, brown.

Blood, tears, dirt.

Hate, grief, and the ugly truth of the world.

He managed to stumble to his cabin, slammed the door, and cried.

The world was fuzzy, dull. Annabeth felt like a thousand weights were on her. She couldn’t move, couldn’t think. Her mind was like a muddled swirl of colours, movement, and sounds.

But soon, yet not soon enough for her impatient brain, awareness took over Annabeth Chase. 

The first thing that came was feeling. She felt someone sit at her bedside for a moment, smoothing out her blankets and brushing hair off her forehead.

Then smell. She could smell many things. Ozone, the faint smell of a good perfume, the smell of hay. Sometimes it was grass, other times she would smell a strange mix of caramel and burnt embers. But the most prominent, the smell that stayed was salt. The sea. 

The sea stayed by her side unfailingly, a strong and sure anchor. It was like the warm embrace of home. 

Then she could hear. It came slowly, but it still was returned to her. She heard muttered conversations. She could hear the sea, who at this point she was certain was a person, singing softly to her, an unfamiliar lullaby. 

She could hear him while he waited by her bedside. He spoke of stories, adventures. They seemed familiar. He spoke of monsters and explosions. Kisses and sparring matches. 

He spoke of his love for her. 

Then the sea left.

Her eyes flew open. She glanced wildly around, confused by the fuzzy shapes and bright lights. But the lights dulled, and the fuzzy shadows became shapes until she could tell that she was in the infirmary.

Memories slammed into her, one after another, a hail storm. She remembered collapsing, the violent flashback that had held her and refused to let go. She remembered a voice screaming for her.

Percy.

It was Percy.

The sea was Percy.

She looked around, he wasn’t here. She whispered his name. Then spoke it, then again a little louder. She got louder and louder until she was screaming for him. Hot, sticky, tears streamed down her face.

Heavy and frantic footsteps could be heard outside her door until it was slammed open. There he stood, face white, hand gripping Riptides hilt. When his eyes landed on her though, he relaxed and rushed over to her.

He took her in his arms, lightly rocking her back and forth to subdue her crying. He rubbed circles on her back, and her tears subsided. He held her close to him, and she listened to the steady beat of his heart. 

A whimper escaped her lips, and she started to shake in Percy’s warm embrace. “Shhh, I got you. I’m here. It’s okay.” He whispered, clutching her that much tighter. 

Slowly the cries shaking and whimpers stopped. Annabeth and Percy stayed there, wrapped in the other's arms until the sun started to set. After Will had cleared for her exit, the two set off on a lethargic pace towards the Poseidon Cabin.

Brilliant streaks of gold and red were painted in the sky as they walked. It was like a painting from Rachel, one that's impossibly peaceful while still having a hint of danger.

It was home.


	8. Meetings, Musings, and Great Job Nico, You’ve Done it now

“Wake up,” Percy whispered to Annabeth.

Annabeth groaned and turned over.

“C’mon love, you gotta get up.”

“No.”

“Chiron needs us at the big house.”

“Well, I need more sleep.”

“I’m going to pick you up if you don’t get up.”

“Mhm. Of course, you will.” She said as she burrowed deeper into the blankets.

Percy shook his head, a small smile on his lips. Annabeth opened her eyes a smidge and curled even deeper into the bed. She was calling his bluff.

“Well, you leave me no choice then.” He smirked and scooped her up off the bed. Annabeth struggled for a moment then sighed, relaxing in his grip. “Nope, c’mon you can walk on your own.” He gently set her down allowing her to find her footing.

She glanced around and her eyes landed on the clock. “Percy...why does Chiron want to see us at five in the morning?” 

Percy shrugged “I don’t know.” He threw her a sweatshirt. “Here, it’s cold out.”

After pulling it on and donning her black uggs, the two of them walked to the big house. While on the way over, Annabeth asked “Do you think it’s something bad? I mean it's just us two he’s called.”

Percy's grip on her hand tightened. “I don’t know. I really hope it’s nothing bad,” he ran a hand through his hair, tugging on the grey strands he had regained during their trip to Tartarus “But we both know our luck.”

The rest of the walk to the Big House was filled with a tense silence. When they finally arrived, they climbed the steps and opened the door. The first thing they saw was Chiron, his head bent low over papers. But at the sound of their footsteps, he looked up.

“Thank you both for coming at such short notice.” He said. He motioned them to sit, as he poured mugs of coffee for the two.

“No problem Chiron. What seems to be the problem?” Annabeth asked.

“It’s not a problem per se.” He handed each of them a mug, then continued. “It’s more of a strange turn of events.”

Percy leaned forward slightly and raised an eyebrow at the centaur. “A strange turn of events you say? What happened?”

“This morning a letter arrived.” Chiron took a letter off a nearby table and placed it in front of the two immortals. “It was from the United Nations. It was an invitation to attend a session in three weeks.”

Annabeth looked confused. “But the UN isn't supposed to meet again for almost six months. Unless…” she sucked in a breath. “We are being invited to an out of the ordinary meeting for the UN.” She paused, clearly thinking hard. “This is to discuss demigods, isn’t it?”

“You would be correct Annabeth. The letter says they hope to create a peace treaty between us and the nations of the world.”

Annabeth and Percy shared a glance. Percy clasped her hands in his and smiled. “Hey look, I know this is weird but we got this right?”

Chiron cut in saying, “If you do accept, which I expect you to do, you will be put under a lot of pressure. It’s not going to be easy. These people will be relentless and try to get whatever they want. Before you go there, I need you to make a list of your demands. Do not give up these demands, and your beliefs. Do not back down. I know that neither of you is big on pulling the immortal’s card but stand your ground. They will push you around, and try to get you to cave in.”

Annabeth smirked, “Of course.”

Connor Stoll was, unfortunately, at a complete and utter loss as to what to do. The young Daughter of Demeter had screamed, he had shushed her, then she had collapsed. She now was a dead weight in his arms.

Connor didn’t know what to do. He couldn’t pick her up without hurting her tender back, and using the common form of transportation for gods, teleportation, would jostle her even more. His brother was no help, seeing as he was talking with the police, talking about punishments for what these mortals had done to her. 

Unsure as to what else to do, Connor gently set her on the dirt, making sure that her wounded back wasn’t touching anything. He sat there for a minute before a police officer sat next to him, joining Connor in his almost vigil state.

“So…” the office ventured, “How’d you know to come here?”

Connor looked at the officer “Lady Demeter, her mother,” he gestured towards the daughter of Demeter, “Told my brother and me of her daughter's prayers towards her. Due to the Ancient Laws, Demeter couldn’t intervene. However, seeing as Travis and I aren’t bound to the Ancient Laws, we could. And you know the rest.”

What had happened was the two immortals, filled with a fit of unconquerable anger at someone hurting their kin, had ventured to a police station nearly 15 miles away and told them of the situation at hand. Together the group had driven to the small town, arriving in record time. 

When they had gotten there, they had been greeted with a terrible sight. The young Daughter of Demeter was being whipped in the centre square. One of the officers then fired off a shot, hitting the man who whipped her in the leg. He had collapsed immediately. The other officers then drew their guns, pointing them at the crowd, and telling them to stand down.

Meanwhile, Connor and Travis had rushed to the girl’s side. Travis had been the one to cut her bonds, and Connor had been the one to lift her off the ground, only for her to collapse into his arms.

The officer cut Connors train of thought by chuckling slightly before taking off his hat and placing it over his heart, in an almost salute-like gesture. “I can promise you that we will do all in our power to make sure everyone here is sufficiently punished for their actions.” He swallowed loudly before looking the young god dead in the eye and speaking again “They have broken many laws, ones that make them eligible for life in prison. I will see that everyone here does not get off easy, for what has been done today is never going to be okay.”

They sat in silence for a moment before the officer asked, “What's her name?”

“Willow Taverns. Quite ironic seeing her mother is Demeter.”

“I suppose. The world is full of irony.”

Connor’s lips tugged up into a tight and strained grin. He nodded his head in mutual respect before calling his brother over. They discussed for a moment as to how to transport her back to camp, and eventually decided they would teleport back there. It wasn’t the best option, but it was the best option they had.

Together the two immortals lifted the young girl and after a nod to each other, and a yell for the mortals to cover their eyes, they teleported away.

Nico Di Angelo is the enigma of Kings School.

He’s strange in all the wrong ways, he gives everyone the feeling that something is off about him. His mannerisms, his attitude, hell even his posture is just so off-putting. Everyone from the 4th graders to the 12th graders is terrified of the 9th grader.

People are almost certain he is a demigod. Unfortunately for him, he has done a terrible job at hiding that. No one can agree on his parentage though. Some argue he's the child of Hecate, for his extreme vibes of death he gives off. Some argue he is Thanatos’ child. The bolder ones whisper Nyx, and some even name Hades as his father. 

No one is sure about who his parents are, but they are sure it is a god related to the underworld. He always seems to radiate death and darkness to a level that terrifies those who meet him.

His eyes are as dark as onyxes, and his light olive complexion contrasts greatly with his midnight hair. His fingers are long and thin, the only adornments being a silver skull ring and a sleek black watch. He is always wearing an aviator's jacket, and the multiple patches make it seem as if it's been nearly ripped to shreds multiple times.

Its March 21st, 2011 and danger seems to hang low over New York City, like a wet wool blanket. Heavy, dark, and annoying. Everyone is glancing above the Empire State Building where Olympus lies, an unreachable dream. Many are wishing that they themselves were immortal. Free of responsibilities, and have managed to escape this hellish world.

None of this seems to bother Nico Di Angelo. Everyone but him is consumed by wary glances all around, and hoods pulled low in an attempt to seem unimportant. They’re slouched over, trying to be smaller. But Nico Di Angelo is for once, standing straight up, and his eyes aren’t glancing around like everyone else. He is focused and clear. He’s looking at the world as a man on a mission.

No one notices, too busy rotting in their own misery to notice the 15-year old who isn’t acting like how he normally does. 

Nico Di Angelo sits alone in the cafeteria. He’s slowly eating a greasy slice of cafeteria pizza, and sipping from a black water bottle. The mortals don’t know it but the water bottle isn’t filled with water, instead, it's filled with nectar.

Nico loves how nectar tastes to him. It tastes like the Hot Cocoa he would always drink in the Lotus Hotel with Bianca. It never fails to remind him of better times, and although it sometimes makes him long for them, he’s learned to embrace the memories.

Nico is midway through biting into the Pizza when he hears Jason Grace’s voice in his head. _NICO!_ It was a prayer, one of the best ways for immortals to communicate.

_What’s wrong? _Nico says immediately, picking up on Jason's frantic tone.__

__Jason sighs and Nico can almost see his hand running through his hair. _There's a crowd of mortals heading towards your school, chanting about kidnapping a demigod. I think they mean you._ _ _

___Wait...what?_ Nico said, not quite believing what he was hearing._ _

___You heard what I said. I have no idea how they knew that there was a demigod there, but it has to be your school and henceforth you. You're the only demigod we have on record there, and it's like the only school in their path. Get out of there Nico._ Jason advised sounding more frantic as he kept speaking …er… praying. _ _

___I’m not leaving._ Nico replied stubbornly._ _

___Nico, don’t go looking for a fight._ Jason chided. _ _

___I’m not looking for a fight, Jason._ Nico defended. _ _

___Then what in the name of Jupiter are you doing?_ Jason questioned, sounding almost like a mom. Nico resisted the urge to chuckle at that. Chuckling at seemingly nothing was bound to make people think he was insane. _ _

___I’m not looking for a fight, but I’m not gonna run away like a coward. I also don’t wanna know what would if they get here and there's no demigod insight. But there’s plenty of young kids here they can terrify._ Nico explained._ _

___I hate that you have a point_ , Jason sighed, _stay safe Di Angelo.__ _

___Will do._ And the connection was cut._ _

__Nico sighed and picked up his tray. He walked over to the trashcan and dumped his food in, having lost his appetite. Unfortunately for him, he still had nearly fifteen minutes before they would be let out for recess._ _

__While he silently sat at his table he quickly did a mental checklist of what he had on him. He had his sword, a couple of spare daggers he could summon if need be, and a beautiful new shield that was disguised as a wristwatch._ _

__The shield had been a gift from Hazel, Thalia, Jason, Percy, and Tyson for his 15th birthday. It was a mix of celestial bronze, stygian iron, and some good old titanium for extra strength. The front had a single carving; his symbol. His symbol was a skull, surrounded by thirteen pomegranate seeds, and behind it was the figure of a ghost._ _

__Nico sat there for nearly ten minutes and with every minute his ADHD got worse and worse. He knew a battle was coming and he was already at the start of adrenaline high. His leg is bouncing up and down, and he’s fiddling with the ring on his wrist. Nico checks his watch. It’s 11: 55, five minutes till he can go outside and maybe then the ensuing battle will be easier._ _

__People are starting to notice Nico’s odd behaviour. It seems like he knows a battle is coming. He’s checking his watch often, so on edge, it sets everyone else on edge. People are glancing around, sharing looks, seeming to ask the same question: What's going on?_ _

__The bell rings._ _

__Everyone files out, and Nico makes sure to drop by his locker and grab an extra canteen of nectar, seeing as his water bottle is empty, and unable to shake the feeling he will need it._ _

__As he gets closer to the door, his heartbeat starts to pick up, and the sirens in his head start to roar. He hears shouting, followed by a bang, then a stiffening silence. He’s running now, and bursts out of the doors into the sunlight._ _

__The sight he is greeted with makes his stomach drop to his feet. The first thing he sees is the 4th-grade girl, who had probably just been behind her classmates getting inside, with a gun at her head. The man who is holding it is a pudgy and red-faced monstrosity._ _

__He’s screaming and when Nico hears it, it takes everything in him not to barf right there. “TELL ME WHERE THE DEMIGOD IS OR I’LL BLOW HER BRAINS OUT!” Silence. The poor, poor girl has tears running down her face, and the teachers are looking between her, the man, and the others behind him, who are also carrying guns._ _

__Nico takes a deep breath and draws his sword. The sound makes everyone turn to where he stands in front of the door. He grins, and it seems to hint at devious plans and a twinge of insanity. “He’s right here.”_ _

__He moves forward and the crowd parts around him, like Moses with the red sea. When he reaches the front of the crowd, he darts forward, moving too fast for anyone to see clearly. He tackles the man to the floor, releasing the girl from his grip._ _

__She rushes to the crowd, and a group of seniors surround her, making sure that no one can see her. Eyes turn back to Nico Di Angelo, who is keeping the man down. He turns to look at the crowd and speaks. “Get inside.” His voice leaves no argument as he turns back to the man and his mob. “This is about to get very messy.”_ _

__Everyone rushes inside. They rush to classrooms in which they can see the battle that they think rages on outside. When they get there they see a sight that no one could ever have predicted._ _

__Nico has gotten up from the man, who is backed up in the crowd. There has got to be at least forty guns aimed at his chest, but he seems unbothered. He is leaning against a pure black sword, a leisurely grin spread across his face._ _

__The windows are thrown open so they can hear. The people in the mob are screaming about how they’re gonna kill him, and others are screaming for him to stand down and beg for mercy._ _

__Nico smiles a wide sadistic thing that looks like a monster's smile. “You are not going to kill me, and I’m not begging for mercy. Stand down, walk the fuck away, and no one gets hurt.”_ _

__Before he can move there is a bang, and Nico collapses, only being kept upright by his sword. A couple of people shriek. His hands fly to his abdomen, and even from where they are they can hear the curses that fly out of his mouth. He looks back up at the crowd, and gasps go up when they can see his eyes._ _

__They are pure black, and shadows seem to pool out of them. They can finally see the blood that leaks out of his abdomen, except it isn't blood. The brilliant gold liquid that is all over Nico’s hand is ichor, meaning he is a god._ _

__Shadows come in out of nowhere and engulf the mob. When they disappeared, everyone had collapsed onto the floor, and shadows lay low around them like the early morning mist._ _

__People slowly make their way out, and Nico stands there, leaning against his sword. Before anyone can reach him, a wall of dirt flies up blocking their exit. The mist-like shadows rush to form a large black shape that eventually forms into two figures._ _

__Before they can even process that, a woman is hugging Nico and brushing his hair off his face. Behind her stands Hades, Lord of the Dead. His face is murderous, and similar to Nico only moments ago, shadows seem to be coming out of his eyes. Maybe it's the black hair, the eyes, or the shadows that seem to cling to both Nico and Lord Hades, but everyone can figure out who Nico’s godly parent is._ _

__It's Hades._ _

__The woman finally lets them get a good look at her. Her hair reaches down to her hips, even though it is braided in a complex braid. Her skin is the colour of cocoa, and her eyes are brilliant gold. Blood red flowers are woven into her dark hair and that’s what makes them recognize the goddess. It is Lady Persephone, the Queen of the Dead._ _

__No words are spoken to address the mortals, not that they expected to be addressed by two of the most feared Olympians. The only sign that they have even seen them comes from Persephone, who briefly glances at the crowd._ _

__Hades walks up to his wife and child, and after a few words are traded, shadows engulf the three. When the shadows disappear, they are nowhere to be found._ _


	9. A Dark Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Mentions of Human Trafficking

Artemis had been gone barely twelve hours. There had been a wild animal about seventy miles north that could only be killed by an immortal. She had left Thalia in charge and went out just as her brother made his presence known to the world. 

The kill had been easy, but it came after long hours of tracking the Gods forsaken thing. Artemis had returned to camp, excited for dinner with her hunters. She was excited to see what they had killed throughout the day, but that's not what she got. 

Artemis did not expect to arrive back at the hunters camp to see it in ruins.

There were a large number of arrows embedded in the mud, and a few silver parkas discarded on the floor. The goddess picked one up and saw it was torn and had a large bloodstain on the side.

Something was wrong.

All of the hunt’s animal companions were passed out on the ground. She noticed with narrowed eyes the darts sticking out of them. Artemis started searching for her hunters, dread and anger filling her stomach with every second that ticked by. Where were they? 

Eventually, Artemis found one. Her lieutenant was passed out on the floor, hand loosely around a spear with blood dripping off it. Thalia’s silver parka had been stained gold over her midsection. Artemis’ heart leapt into her throat. What had attacked her hunters this way? What had been powerful enough to knock out an immortal? 

Looking around to make sure she was truly alone, Artemis picked up her sister. She walked over to her tent, which was torn on one side. She set Thalia down on the cot and searched for some bandages. 

Strangely, they were nowhere to be found. Artemis figured that whatever took out Thalia, took the medical supplies, and whatever extra provisions they had, seeing as those were missing as well. That unsettled her because that would mean it had some level of sentience. 

It couldn’t be a normal animal or even a monster. Gods knew better than to attack the Hunters, lest they risk the unbidden wrath of Artemis. Which left one deeply disturbing option.

Mortals. 

Upon finding all her medical supplies gone, Artemis sighed. She had never been the best at conjuring objects out of thin air, finding it an unnecessary skill. One shouldn’t rely on a snap of their fingers to supply themselves. They should know how to pack accordingly for any event and be able to know when the stock was running low. 

She focused, then snapped her fingers. A roll of bandages appeared in her hand, along with some nectar and ambrosia. Just as she was about to start healing her younger sister, Thalia stirred. 

Her eyes blearily opened, and she groaned. Artemis reached out over her, pinning her down, and reducing the risk of Thalia making her wounds even worse. Thalia didn’t struggle, but she did speak to Artemis “I’m so so sorry.” she slurred. 

She started to sit up, and Artemis helped her. She winced at every movement she made but managed to sit up. As Artemis started to heal the wounds on her body, she started telling the story.

“We were just about to go out hunting. Everyone was geared up when, fuck-” she cut off as Artemis poured nectar on the wound. She bit her lip at the harsh stinging. Taking a ragged breath, she continued “When we heard gunshots. We didn’t think it was much, maybe just some mortals hunting or something. But we were wrong.”

“They were upon us in a moment, and they shot me first. I think the bullets had something in them, probably a very powerful sedative, because I couldn’t even summon an ounce of power. They took the girls and shot any of them who didn’t comply. But it was only in the legs or something and-” she wilted. Artemis’ lips were pursed, but she was focused on her task.

Thalia cursed as Artemis started to apply the bandages. They sat in silence until Artemis had finished, and it was Thalia who broke the silence. “I failed. I couldn’t protect them, it’s my fault, I should’ve reacted faster, should've been stronger-”

“You tried your best my sister. Get some rest, we go to Olympus tomorrow. We need to speak to Father.” Artemis said. Her eyes were blazing but they softened when she looked at her sister. 

Thalia nodded and laid down for sleep. She was out in a minute. Artemis reached out and tucked a strand of hair behind the daughter of Zeus’ ear, a warm smile on her face as she did.

The next day found the two daughters Zeus stalking into Olympus.

As they passed, minor gods and spirits would openly gawk at them, and concerned glances were traded. The Huntress was not a common sight to see in Olympus’ halls. 

The only two times Artemis could be found gracing the grounds of Olympus was during the summer and winter solstices. The next solstice was months away, so she hadn’t arrived early. And for her lieutenant to be with her, leaving the hunt without a leader?

They weren’t sure what, but they knew something had happened with the hunt, and it couldn’t be good.

They entered the throne room which was much quieter than either of them were used to. The only sound was the crackling of Hestia’s hearth and a quiet conversation between Zeus and Hera.

The conversation paused when the Huntress’ footsteps echoed off the marble floor. Zeus’ eyes narrowed at the sight of his daughters. Artemis looked unharmed, yet absolutely furious, while Thalia’s clothes were mud-splattered, and she was limping ever so slightly.

Hera’s first reaction to the daughters of Zeus -two more symbols of her husband's infidelity, and more proof of the crumbling state of her family- was to curl her lip and glare, but something stopped her.

She may not like either woman, but she had a grudging respect for both, especially Artemis. She respected their strength, wits, and their unmistakable power to control a battlefield. 

She found herself confused at the state of them, especially Thalia. She knew that Thalia Grace was a talented fighter, so why was she so badly banged up? Dread found its way into the Queen of Heaven’s stomach as she listened to their story.

Thalia told the King and Queen of Olympus their story, the same one she had told Artemis. But where she had cut off last night, she managed to continue here.

“-and those mortals, those disgusting revolting mortals, they-” she bit her lip as tears started to fall, and Artemis rubbed her back. Thalia had told Artemis this early this morning, barely making it through. “-they wanted to sell ‘em.” she barked out a harsh, pain-filled laugh.

No one saw Hera’s eyes widen, then narrow into thin slits. Artemis clenched her jaw, still furious, but allowing her sister to continue her story. She couldn’t punish these mortals without her father's permission.

Thalia balled her hands into fists, then let out a painful, yet very true statement. “Gods know those sons of bitches could put one hell of a price on one hunter. And they have almost 120 hunters to pick from.” Thalia bit her lip, trying to keep her raging emotions under control.

Stay calm, she chanted to herself. Stay calm, Stay calm, _StaycalmStaycalmStay calmStaycalmStaycalmStaycalmStaycalm, STAY CALM._ But it was too much, as she let out a shriek of anger, pain, and regret. So much regret.

Once Thalia was done, Zeus spoke. “My daughters,” he said, hand clenching his master bolt tightly. “You have my blessing to rescue your hunters.” His eyes narrowed as he gave his final order, directed solely for Artemis. “Show them the Rage of Artemis, my little lightning.” His final words were spoken with, was that _warmth?_

The huntresses were gone only moments later.


	10. War Born

The day went wrong for Frank Zhang when his half-sister Clarisse La Rue had barged into his second-period math class and told him that they had a monster to hunt.

It wasn’t that he particularly hated monster hunting, it was just that he didn’t appreciate his cover being blown. But despite that, he had turned into Frank the Eagle and flown after his sister.

Frank flew higher, trying to see the beast. His father Mars, or Ares, whatever, had asked him and Clarisse to kill the thing for him. No problem right?

Wrong.

The monster, whatever it was, was good. They kept on hearing roars, which they assumed to be the blasted creature their father had wanted them to kill. But once they got there, even with the speed of gods, the thing was gone.

Frank could tell Clarisse was growing frustrated. She weaved between mortals with a grim face, and her spear clutched tightly in her hand. A faint red glow, the blessing of Ares, was surrounding her.

Frank knew from first-hand experience that the blessing of the War God reacted to the receiver's emotions. Strong emotions related to him, whether that be anger, frustration, or even adrenaline, tended to flare up the blessing.

It was good sometimes because it could help you understand what the person was feeling, and maybe even help you diffuse the situation. But, it was also a pain in the ass when you were trying to be emotionless. 

Another roar sounded, barely a block away.

The two of them rushed to the sound, entering a large square as they did. Frank, still in eagle form, recognised where they were; the 9/11 memorial. The memorial, like always, was overrun with people, but they were all focused on the beast. 

The beast was over two hundred feet long, with yellow eyes that reminded Frank of flashlights. It had no legs, and unfortunately Frank knew exactly what monster they were dealing with. 

The Lydian Drakon.

Frank started to understand why the War God had sent him and Clarisse to defeat it. The Lydian Drakon could only be killed by a child of his. And not only were he and Clarisse his most battle-hardened kids, but Clarisse had already slain it.

And speaking of his half-sister, she was obviously angry. Her eyes were starting to glow, and her body was trembling in anger. Frank remembered that this monster had also been the thing to take the life of Silena Beauregard, Clarisse’s closest friend.

Clarisse had avenged her death once and looked more than ready to do it again.

Frank morphed into a human, landed on a tree branch, then jumped down. He briefly made eye contact with Clarisse, and he understood perfectly what was going to happen now.

Clarisse would take the monster, while Frank got the civilians out of the area. He started to tell the mortals how to get out of the area safely when something caught his eye.

A group of mortals was shielding an unconscious young boy, who was holding a bronze sword and shield. Frank immediately knew that he was a demigod. He was also likely what the beast had been tailing.

Frank looked at the mortals surrounding him. They were protecting him, keeping him out of harm's way as best they could. A man was giving first aid to the boy, who seemed to have broken his leg.

Gratitude washed over Frank. Many mortals had been cold, wary, sometimes even aggressive to demigods. But seeing this, seeing regular civilians protecting an injured and unconscious demigod, restored his faith in mortals. 

Frank continued to herd the mortals out, glancing at his sister every so often. Normally, a god would show their true form, and kill the monster quickly. But Frank had a feeling there were two reasons Clarisse had chosen not to.

Reason one was a simple one; it would kill the mortals. There was no way to not have someone killed by doing that, not when there were so many people around. And Clarisse was smart enough to know that.

The second reason was less obvious, and more of a hunch than a fact. Frank had a feeling that Clarisse didn’t want to give the beast that had slain her best friend an easy death. 

Seeing a god's true form burned you up immediately, making it an easy, relatively painless death. But Clarisse wanted this thing to suffer. She kept kicking the beast's own acid up, wounding it.

Death by dragon acid was a notoriously painful death. Clarisse wanted the beast to suffer, wanted it to die in pain. There would be no quick death for the monster that killed Silena Beauregard.

Clarisse would never allow it. 

Frank had finished herding the mortals away and moved to the group surrounding the demigod. They turned to see him and immediately backed off. Frank crouched next to the boy, and after summoning some nectar and ambrosia, glanced at them again.

They were looking at him with worry on their faces. Frank felt a lump grow in his throat. These mortals had risked their lives to help a child of the gods. He smiled at them, gave a choked-up thanks, and said they could go.

The group smiled at him and left the area quickly.

As Frank cleaned up his wounds, bandaged some cuts, and made sure his bone had been properly set. He turned to see that his sister was stalking toward him, gold dust on her boots and the edge of her pants.

She sat on the ground beside Frank, breathing heavily. He filled her in on what the mortals had done for the boy, while he sent a prayer to Annabeth, asking if she could send out a retrieval team.

That had become one of Annabeth's jobs. She was helping more at Camp Half-Blood, and Chiron had put her in charge of retrieval teams. This meant she was the one assigning Satyrs to retrieve demigods, sending pegasi and chariots to pick up those who needed one.

He made sure to highlight the need for a doctor, and Annabeth assured him that a team was on the way. 

Frank leaned against the bronze parapets of the memorial. Clarisse sat next to him, her eyes closed, and her hand clutching at a bead on her leather necklace.

They sat like that for a moment, the only sound being there breathing and the falling water. But Clarisse broke the silence by saying something unexpected, “Did you know my mom saw the towers get hit?”

Frank turned to her, surprised. “No.”

“Yeah, she was on her honeymoon with my stepdad. They were heading somewhere, I can’t quite remember where, when the plane hit. They also saw the towers collapse, albeit from their hotel room.”

“Oh.”

“She's told me once that because she saw it, she returned to the military to fight in Afghanistan.” 

Frank looked away. Both he and Clarisse’s moms had met their father on the battlefield, and both had fought in Afghanistan. Only one of them though had made it back home.

“Oh shit, I’m so sorry Frank. Your mom-”

“It’s fine Clarisse.”

“No, it's not fine Frank. I should have remembered.” she hesitated for a moment. “Sometimes I’ll be walking in Manhattan and I’ll pass the area where Silena died. The first time I walked by it after her...death, I almost had a panic attack. I wonder if that's how the people who saw the planes hit, or saw the towers fall, or were in the towers, or even those who lost someone, I wonder if that's how they feel when they pass here.”

“I bet they do.”

Frank saw a dot growing on the horizon and realised it was the retrieval team Annabeth had sent. He sat up and offered a hand out to Clarisse, who gratefully took it.

The chariot swoops down in front of them. A camper that Frank doesn’t recognise is at the reigns and Will Solace is also in the chariot. Will and Frank move the unconscious demigod into the chariot.

Frank and Clarisse embark and they take off. While they fly home, they recount the story, and Will heals the boy further. 

After a ten minute flight, they touch down at Camp Half-Blood. Two other Apollo Campers are waiting for them, a stretcher ready. The demigod, who Frank learned was a son of Hebe, was carried off to the infirmary.

Frank and Clarisse exchange goodbyes and he sets off to the portal that will take him back to Camp Jupiter.

Somewhere in New York City, a group of mortals planned.

These mortals were the opposites of the mortals who had shielded the demigod from earlier. Not a drop of sympathy for the children of the gods could be found in their body.

And they wanted them gone. They wanted to crush demigods under their thumbs, swat them out, douse their flame with sand. They wanted the demigod race to be eradicated.

They were driven by the belief that half-humans were below them. That they had the right to snuff them out, take control of them.

But for now, they planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the first ten chapters! Final ten will be published tomorrow, I'm tired.
> 
> Now is also a great time to mention my two beautiful editors! They helped me from chapter 14 on but also helped edit all the previous chapters. Love you guys!


	11. Revenge and the Chapter in Which Jason Needs a Drink

Maybe if the mortals could have slightly changed their fates if they paid attention.

Maybe if they paid closer attention to the fact that lightning was flashing close to their home in the woods, they wouldn’t have ended up with arrows in their throats.

Maybe if they noticed how bright the moon glowed on March 28, 2011, they could have hidden for a bit longer.

But maybe if they hadn’t chosen to attack the hunters the day before, they wouldn’t be rotting in the fields of punishment.

They were laughing and drinking, bathing in their victory. The alcohol was rotting their brains, dulling the sense of dread that should have been filling their brains.

The moon and the lieutenant stalked through the house. They found the staircase to the basement, which the lieutenant descended down, to rescue the hunters.

Artemis paused right next to the doorway, listening to the vile mortals in the other room. Silently, nocked an arrow, she drew her bow and turned so she was into the doorway.

The mortals continued their party for a moment but all slowly turned to the Goddess of the Moon. A cold wind blew through the room, making Artemis’ hair fly around her face.

She raised her bow and aimed. She didn’t release the arrow but instead spoke. “You took my hunters. You threatened to break their vows. And for that, I will crush you like the gnats you are.” The mortals stared at her wide-eyed and silent.

Artemis released her arrow.

When Thalia and the hunters found Artemis, she was standing over the bodies of ten mortal men and women. Silver arrows were embedded in their throats.

“M’lady?” One of the hunters asked.

“Yes?” Artemis growled.

“What if other mortals find these pigs?” 

“Do not fret. I have arranged a deal with Hermes, Hades, and Mnemosyne. Hermes will take the bodies after he has delivered their souls. Hades has saved their places in the Fields of Punishment. And as for Mnemosyne, she has agreed to wipe all memory of them. As far as anyone will be concerned, they never existed.”

The hunters shared grins. 

“Come, my hunters. We must hunt.” Artemis said, leading them out of the quiet home. As soon as they stepped out, the kidnapped hunters’ weapons were replaced, and they were decked out in fresh gear.

And with the blow of the hunting horn, the hunt set out.

Jason rubbed his temple, and let out a deep sigh. He looked up at Chiron and groaned.

“Let me get this straight,” he said, “A mortal TV crew is coming in -,” he checked his watch, “- an hour and you want me to give them a tour. And you couldn’t have asked me earlier?”

‘Yes. And I may have been able to ask you earlier, but you have been rather busy, no?” Chiron replied.

“Fine. I’ll do it.” Jason said, standing up. “I’ll just take a shower, and get freshened up. Where should I meet them?”

“Meet me at your sister's tree. I will tell you what to go over, what to avoid. They will meet us there.”

“Cool. Why not?” Jason said. He left the room and jogged to his cabin. He really needed a shower.

Forty-five minutes later, Jason and Chiron stood next to Thalia’s tree, discussing what Jason should highlight. They decided that he would start with the cabins, move to the arena, then the forge, then the stables. Then they would loop back around and show off the lake.

If they had time, Jason may give a quick tour of bunker nine, but he would also have to find Leo for that. 

They were going over the plan the final time when the van pulled up. Jason wiped his hands on his jeans, shook his head, and headed off.

**CABIN TOUR:**

They started with the cabins. Everything was going well until they got to Cabin 9: Hephestus.

Leo Valdez, the head counsellor and Jason's best friend, was standing on the roof screaming about something. His hands were on fire, and every few moments he would cackle loudly.

His girlfriend, Calypso, stood on the grass in front of the Cabin. She was yelling at him, telling him to get his sorry ass down here right now. Jason herded the news crew away.

The next cabin, the Aphrodite cabin, should have been fine, a perfectly normal cabin. But it wasn’t.

Piper McLean, Jason's girlfriend, was engaged in an argument with her half-sister Drew Tanaka. This slightly surprised Jason, because in the past few months the two girls' relationship had strengthened, and they rarely argue like this anymore.

“JUST LET ME GET YOU A NEW PAIR OF JEANS!” Drew screamed.

“NO!” Piper yelled back.

“THEY LOOK LIKE A DEMENTED RAT ATE THEM, PIPER!”

“AND?”

“IT AIN’T CUTE.”

Jason herded them along. 

They passed by cabin eleven fairly quickly. The only interesting thing that happened was when the Stolls ran out and ran to the Dionysus cabin. The cabin that also happened to be their next stop.

Jason and the news crew, who seemed hopelessly confused, watched the Stolls run-up to the door. One of them, Travis, banged on the door. 

The door opened, revealing an obviously tired Pollux. “What do you want, Stolls?” he hissed.

“Does your dad attend alcoholics anonymous meetings?” Connor asked. 

Pollux slammed the door in their faces.

As they walked to the next set of cabins, Jason told them how there had originally been only twelve cabins, but more had been added.

They stopped in front of the Hades cabin, and Jason was just about to talk about the cabin when he noticed Nico, who was inside.

He was hanging upside down from one of the rafters. In one hand he had a blowtorch, and in the other, some sort of figurine. He had an Oreo in his mouth.

“Uh, Nico?” Jason asked, looking at his cousin in confusion.

“What?” Nico said, looking up.

“What are you doing?”

“Vibing.”

“That can’t be remotely safe.”

“We have a rock climbing wall that spews lava, and you're calling this unsafe?”

“Wait, is that a Zeus statue?”

Nico didn’t reply.

Jason sighed and moved the tour on. 

**ARENA TOUR:**

They arrived at the arena easily. 

The cameras started to roll again, and Jason started to talk about the arena and what they did inside it. Just as he was going into talking about chariot races, which had yet again, been reestablished, Percy’s voice could be heard.

“EN GARDEN” He yelled.

“EN GARDE” Annabeth corrected.

“WHATEVER!” He said.

Jason grinned and turned to the cameras. “That's Percy and Annabeth. They're probably sparing, and that's always cool.” He waved them forward.

The two of them were indeed sparring. After the session ended, and the cameras had gotten some pretty cool footage, the couple came over and did a quick interview.

Jason bid the two goodbyes, and the tour continued.

**THE LAKE TOUR:**

The forge and stable tours passed uneventfully. The only semi mentionable thing that happened was that Jason informed Will Solace, who they had ran into, of whatever his boyfriend was doing. Will had let out a great sigh, muttered something, and set off to the Cabins.

They were walking back towards the lake, and Jason was telling them some fun facts about Camp Half-Blood. They were passing through the Cabin area when they heard shouting coming from the Hades cabin.

And when they saw what was happening, Jason let out yet another sigh.

Will was dragging Nico out of his cabin, lecturing him on unhealthy coping mechanisms. Nico was glowering and letting his heels drag into the dirt.

Will stopped and grinned. He picked his boyfriend up, flung him over his shoulder, and walked off. Nico was crimson as he yelled at him to let him down, but Will seemed to be enjoying the moment a lot.

The lake tour itself was pretty uneventful, except for the part where Percy tried to push Jason into the lake. 

Percy had snuck up behind his cousin, and shoved him to the side, off the boardwalk. Jason had saved himself by changing the winds. And to retaliate, he pushed Percy in and power-walked away.

Camp Half-Blood, everyone.


	12. I Predict That if I do not Shut Up About Theyna, My Friends (and editors) Will Commit a Murder

Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano walks into the UN headquarters with her head held high, her gold and silver dogs by her side, and a cold face.

She and her fellow Praetor, Frank Zhang were the first of the Olympian representatives to arrive. Together, they represent Camp Jupiter and the Roman pantheon as a whole.

Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase, the representatives for Camp Half-Blood and the Greek pantheon arrive next. Then Jason Grace, who is here as the Pontifex Maximus for both pantheons.

Her sister Hylla Ramírez-Arellano arrives alone, being the sole representative for the Amazons. The final arrival is Thalia Grace, who is representing the hunt.

Reyna gives Thalia a warm smile when she sees her. Their relationship had grown enormously since they had met, and both girls had developed feelings for the other. They weren’t necessarily dating, but saying they didn’t have something would be a lie.

Thalia grins at her, rolling her eyes at the extensive security they have to go through. Reyna gives her a look. 

Everyone else passes through security with ease, but Reyna finds herself arguing to let her dogs in.

“My dogs go where I go.” She says.

“Ma’am, I’m sorry but they could cause a stir and-” the security guard says.

“My dogs are well trained. But…” she trails off, thinking. “How about you let them on the property, but they don’t come in. I think it would be best for them, they don’t like being cooped up anyway.” The security guard agrees to the plan.

“Aurum, Argentum!” She calls her dogs. The two, who had been sniffing a tree a few meters away, turned to her and bounded over. She rubbed their heads, speaking to them in Latin as she did, “ _Patrol the perimeter, my boys._ ”

The two bound off, and Reyna walks over to where her friends were waiting for her.

Percy grinned at her and whispered, “My boys?” 

Reyna shoved him lightly and told him to shut up.

Hylla herded them along, breaking up what could have turned into a friendly fight. 

Reyna and Thalia were the last two to enter the General Assembly room, and right before they did, Thalia took Reyna’s hand and squeezed it three times. Reyna smiled at her, and she smiled back, before dropping her hand.

They entered the room.

The meeting that transpired that day would go down in history as not only one of the quickest, but also an important moment in history.

The representatives for the Olympians had a clear set of terms, and it was obvious that they wouldn’t budge on a single term. Lucky for them, the UN was desperate to make a treaty, to avoid war, and valued keeping the Olympians happy above all.

Additionally, the terms they set out weren’t that complex. The main thing highlighted was that attacking demigods was a crime, you couldn’t ban a demigod from a certain workplace or a public place. There were a few more terms, including an ask that both camps be left alone.

The UN had a few terms, all very simple. They asked that demigods refrain from using powers on mortals, or purposely harming mortals in any way. It was also asked that the UN had a list of all known demigods and their parentage. 

The first term was agreed upon immediately, but the second was argued over. Reyna argued that demigods should be allowed to keep their numbers a secret, for pure safety purposes. 

It was blatantly obvious that the Goddess of Praetors, Leadership, Ranks, Shared Strength, the Legion, Patron of Women in Leadership roles, and the protector of the Legion was wary of the mortals.

The term was eventually scrapped, and the meeting ended with a peace treaty.

The dawn of the next day found Reyna sat at her desk at Camp Jupiter.

She had woken almost an hour before, and after trying and failing to fall back asleep, she had decided to start her day. So here she sat, going over paperwork and eating jellybeans.

A knock at her door caused her to look up. “Come in,” she said.

In walked Thalia Grace, who almost immediately fell onto Reyna’s bed, letting out a groan.

Reyna continued her paperwork but asked a question as she did. “What's wrong?”

“Nothing, I’m just sore.”

“Training?”

“Yup.”

Silence overtook the room. The only sound was when Reyna would grab another handful of jellybeans and eat it. They sat in the quiet for a moment, enjoying each others company.

Reyna finished her paperwork and flopped on the bed next to the Lieutenant of Artemis. Awkwardly and slowly, Reyna let her hand intertwine with Thalias.

Thalia turned to face her. She seemed to study her for a moment, then asked a question. “Why were you so against them knowing demigods parentage?”

“It wasn’t that I was angry about. I’m wary of them knowing our numbers. Just think, they know how many people we have, and then try to overrun us and take control of us.”

“That won’t happen, Rey. But I get it.” 

“I know, I know, I’m just wary of everything I guess.”

“I know how you feel.”

Reynas hand tightens on Thalias. She is wary, wary from everything she's ever had to go through. Wary because trusting the wrong people can be what gets you killed.

But here, with her hands intertwined with Thalia's, her wariness seems to fly away. Thalia has pushed it all to the back of her mind, letting Reyna focus on other things.

And because of that Reyna falls a bit more in love with Thalia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Theyna so much it isn't even funny


	13. The Goddess of Heroes

Hazel Levesque is the goddess of heroes.

She could remember every detail the day she had been named a goddess. It was on Sunday, August 28, 2010, that she had been made a goddess. The very same day, mere hours after her mortality was stripped away, the Greek Gods revealed themselves.

When Jupiter - technically it was Zeus - had listed her deific designations, she had asked about why she was the goddess of heroes. Why not Percy, Annabeth, or even Jason? 

Jupiter - Zeus - had grinned at her, a rare sight. (It seemed that the lord of the sky didn’t hate her as much as she hated Percy or Nico.) He had asked her a question in return, his voice echoing against the marble, and in her ears.

_How old were you, Hazel Levesque, when you thwarted Gaea’s plans and stopped her rise to power?_

She had only barely understood, yet she took her role as a goddess, leaving all of her mortality behind her. 

That night, she had cried into her stepmother's arms, wishing that she had refused the offer. She was exactly four months shy of her fifteenth birthday.

She was very, very young.

Hazel went to school for a few months, but after the attack on her and Nico that Halloween, she hadn’t returned. Her cover had been blown, but Nico’s, that lucky duck, hadn’t.

She spent her days helping people. She aided people in rescues, giving them the strength to be heroes. She blessed young children who had great futures and helped people on the streets.

She did this all, looking like a 20-year-old. 

She felt like if she showed up to something, as a 5 foot 8 inch, fifteen-year-old who still spoke like it was 1941, she wouldn’t be believed. But if she showed up older, she would seem more authoritative, and people would listen to her more.

Her parents had told her multiple times that she didn’t have to look older. She had insisted she did. Nico, who probably didn’t like his sister looking even older, had said that she needed to be who she was. She tuned him out.

Frank had said he liked her how she was, yet she only half listened. Percy and Jason had teased her, saying that she looked ready to kill someone wearing that armour. She had stuck jewels through their shoes. (At least they laughed at that.) Annabeth had said that it was her choice, and Piper had hugged her and told her she understood. Leo had said she was an old lady. She punched him in the face.

Spoiler alert: He cried.

But today when she walks through New York, she looks her age. She’s just sightseeing, taking the day off, and letting her responsibilities go for a day. She’s doing the very thing that is going to make her parents frown at her over dinner tonight, and they might chide her for being careless.

She really doesn’t care.

She’s a normal girl, out for a casual daytime stroll. She looks impossibly normal, with normal brown-black eyes, a white fleece sweater, light blue jeans, and a pair of well-worn converse.

She found herself in Lower Manhattan, wandering through Battery Park. She came upon a World War Two memorial and stopped to read the names of the thousands of soldiers who had lost their lives.

She traced her hands over the carved out letters, then moved to face the eagle. She laid her hands on the pedestal and looked up in the carved eagle’s eyes. 

Her peaceful day was cut short by a loud, blood curdling, ear-splitting, shriek.

Her head whipped around to face the sound. She couldn’t see anything, but could still hear the sound and mortals screaming. She summoned her Spatha and took off. She did not see the mortals in the square, but she could feel their stares on her back.

As she ran, she let her armour adorn her but forgot to change her age.

She runs into the clearing, and circling just above is a herd of Stymphalian Birds. They’re shrieking and screaming, letting their feathers rain down like arrows. There doesn’t seem to be a demigod in the area, so she assumes they were attracted by her scent.

The downside of being a demigod made into a god: You don’t lose your demigod scent, and monsters are too stupid to tell that you’re a god. They just think you’re some powerful demigod, who will be a real tasty meal. Aka: you just get to kill more monsters. 

Hazel has no bow to shoot them down, but she is a child of Pluto. And those Celestial Bronze talons are just begging to be brought down. She reaches out her hand and pulls it down, taking the birds with it. The second they hit the floor, she uses geokinesis to bind them to the floor.

She stabs them one by one, hating the shriek that goes with it. Once the final bird has turned to dust, she lets her spatha return, loses her armour and turns to face the crowd.

She sees many different people. She sees a family, and the mother seems to be comforting her crying child. There's a businessman, still holding his phone to his ear, yet his jaw is slack and is obviously not listening to his phone.

There's a young couple who look horrified at what just happened. And there in the corner is a young boy, whose clothes are baggy, and his eyes are wide. She knows, just knows, that the boy is a demigod, and maybe that's why the Stymphalian Birds were there.

He looks terrified as she starts to walk over to him, but as she walks she grows horrified. The kid can’t be over 7, and he looks like he’s been living in the streets his entire life.

She crouches down and offers her hand. She speaks kindly and softly to him, not wanting to spook him. “I’m Hazel,” she says. She meets his eyes, smiles, and asks, “What’s your name?” 

He doesn’t answer, not for a few moments. She can feel the eyes of all the mortals on her, but she is focused on her task. Eventually, he says his name, voice barely above a whisper. “Kyle.”

She grins at him, but he starts to coil away. “Hey, hey, hey, it’s okay. It’s okay Kyle, I wanna help you.”

“You’re a demigod,” he whispers, the accusation bitter. “Stay away from me! I don’t wanna come with you!” He shrieks out his words and it's obvious that he is terrified. 

Hazel can’t help but smile. “I’m not a demigod, Kyle. My name is Hazel Levesque.”

His eyes widened. “You're a goddess! Get away from me!” Hazel moves to touch his arm, reassure him, but he’s bolting before she can even move.

She stays there, and hangs her head, sighing as she does. The kid isn’t going to survive long, not without proper training. She’s not surprised monsters are already after him, because judging by his eyes, he’s a Ceres kid. Ceres, while not being one of the Big Three, is still a child of Saturn. And of the three daughters of Saturn and Ops, she’s the only one who births demigods. 

She turns away, but that's when the hellhound tackles her to the ground. She hears the mortals scream, but it's just a minor inconvenience to her. Just another monster to kill. She draws her Spatha, but before she can stab the thing, it bites into her stomach.

She lets out a scream but manages to drive her spatha into the beast. She lays there for a moment, bleeding ichor out onto the ground. And on unsteady feet, she walks away.

She finds a shady secluded spot and assesses the damage. It's bad, and definitely gonna hurt. Before she melts into the shadows, she prays to Annabeth, informing her of the son of Ceres, and asking for Annabeth to arrange a retrieval team. Annabeth promises to have him at Camp Half-Blood by noon tomorrow. 

So with her peaceful day ruined, she melts into the shadows and lands on her bed in the underworld. She gets under the sheets, letting the blissfully cool black silk settle her.

Her eyes widen a few minutes later when her door opens. She hears the familiar footfall of her dad. _She is in so much trouble._

He sits on the edge of her bed and asks the last question she expected. “Hazel, are you hurt?”

She tries to pretend she’s asleep, but he’s not that easily fooled. “Don’t pretend you're asleep, Hazel. Now answer my question. Are you hurt?”

“No, I’m not hurt,” she says, but her voice cracks halfway through. The wound was starting to hurt. 

He sighs, and his voice takes on a softer tone. “Hazel, you are injured, please don’t lie to me.”

He tries to pull back the sheets, but she snatches them and brings them up to her chin. She’s trembling in pain and trying to stop the pain because the godsdamned hellhound basically ripped out a part of her stomach. 

The movement makes tears fall, and she’s shaking in her bed, clutching the sheets like their her lifeline. He lays a gentle hand on her shoulder, and she knows he can feel her trembling beneath her touch, but she can't focus enough to care.

“My daughter,” he says softly, “What did this to you? What happened?” his voice is full of concern, but he also seems uncertain, like he’s not sure what to do.

She manages to hiss out the bare details of the story, and once he’s done he leaves, promising to be right back. He tells her to hold on, and she tries, she really does, but she passes out in a minute.

When she comes too, her mom is hovering in front of her, face ashen with concern. Her dad hovers behind her, wringing his hands. She is handed Ambrosia, which she eats greedily. She curls into herself, and shuts her eyes, still overcome with pain.

She feels the sheets being pulled back and hears her parents gasp as they see her wound. Nectar is poured onto the wound, and she wants to scream at the stinging but she doesn’t.

Somehow, the pain starts to fade, and with that, Hazel Levesque, Goddess of Heroes, falls asleep.


	14. Stop Trying to Run Away From Every Problem, Nico

The next morning, Hazel managed to stumble, half-awake, into the dining room.

She sat in a chair, in between her mom and dad. The seat across from her, Nicos chair, was empty. 

Food appeared on her plate as soon as she sat down, and she quietly ate. Her parents were discussing something, and judging from her parents' tones, it was fairly important.

“Hades,” Persephone said, sighing slightly, “You need to take more breaks. You barely let yourself take a breath.”

“The underworld doesn't rest. It moves on, and you take a break for even a moment, the kingdom will fall.” Hades argued back.

Hazel watched her parents, a small grin on her face. Persephone had been nagging her husband to take a break for weeks and was no closer to her goal than she was when he started.

Before Persephone could reply, the shadows in the room rushed to a corner, and out popped Nico di Angelo. Who fell face first onto the black marble. 

Hazel walked over, trying not to laugh. “Where were you?” she asked, reaching a hand out to him.

“Narnia,” Nico said, taking it.

“Narnia’s not real, Nico.”

“Just like my sanity.”

“ _Nico…_ ” Persephone said from where she sat, listening into the conversation.

“What?” Nico said innocently, taking a bite of the food that appeared as he sat down.

Persephone sighed and rubbed her temples. “You and your father are impossible sometimes.”

Hades huffed.

They ate quietly for a few minutes, until Hazel broke the silence, “Y’know, Dad, Moms not wrong. A break is always good for your health.” she grinned at him.

Hades pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. “The answer is no.”

“See Hades! Even Hazel thinks you should take a break! What do you think Nico?”

Nico, who had been midway through biting into his food, looked up, food sticking out of his mouth. He chewed and swallowed, and said: “I have no idea what you are talking about.”

Hades sighed, yet again. “Do you ever pay attention?”

“Erm...yes!”

“He falls asleep during every Cabin Councillor meeting.”

“Do not!”

“Do too.” 

“Do not!”

“Do too!”

“DO NOT”

“DO-”

“Will you two please _shut up._ ”

Nico slouched in his chair. Hazel rolled her eyes.

They sat in silence again for a few moments, but Hazel eventually broke it by grinning at Nico and learning across the table. “How’s _Will_?” She bats her eyelashes at him, grinning innocently. 

Nico turned crimson. “He’s-He’s fine!” Nico said, voice cracking at the end.

Hazel giggled. Persephone gave her a look. “Hazel be nice.” she chided, glancing at Nico, who was hiding his face in his hands.

“What did I do?” she says. “I’m just asking him how his _boyfriend_ is, that's all.”

Nico made a muffled sound from behind his hands, sounding half like a squeak and half like a groan. Hazel laughs again.

“ _Hazel…_ ” Hades says, raising an eyebrow at her.

“Okay, okay,” she said, “I’m sorry.”

“No, you're not!” Nico said, his words still muffled.

“Yes, I am!”

“No, you aren’t!”

“I-”

“If you two do not shut your mouths, I _will_ make you go ghost hunting.” Hades threatened.

The two shut up. Ghost hunting was boring, long, and half the time ended up with you chasing runaway ghosts through the mud. Most of the time, Thanatos, or one of his minions, would deal with them. But whenever Hazel or Nico got in trouble, they would get the day off, and the Underworld kids would be put in charge of it for the day.

“Finally…” Persephone sighed. 

The doors burst open, and in walked Demeter.

Hades and Persophone practically leapt out of their chairs. Persephone called out to her mom, while Hades asked why she was here.

“I’m here to visit your children of course!” Demeter said, walking over.

“ _Mother._ ” 

“Oh, would you look at the time!” Nico said, checking his watch. “I have to go and help Will!”

“Nico sit down.”

“No, I have to go somewhere, right Hazel? Will needs me to help him in the infirmary, _right?_.” Nico said, looking at Hazel.

“What?” Hazel said.

Demeter looked at Nico and looked almost horrified when she saw him. “Oh your so skinny Nico, you must eat more-”

“MOTHER!”

“Sister, please leave the boy alone.”

“Grains!”

The entire underworld family groaned.

Nico, sensing his opportunity, bolted away, down the hallway.

“Thanatos,” Hades said, rubbing his temples.

“Yessir?” Thanatos said, appearing out of the shadows.

“Please bring my son back.”

“Yessir.”

The four of them engaged in awkward small talk while they waited.

Eventually, yelling could be heard, and in came Thanatos, dragging a yelling Nico. He dumped him on the floor, and power walked out.

Nico stood, dusted himself off, and sat dejectedly in his chair. Demeter continued her lecture to him, and eventually Hazel as well, about the importance of grains. The entire Underworld Family looked ready to bash their heads against the table.

It was going to be a long day.


	15. Apollo Attempts to Rescue Rachel (Whose Approximately 110% Done With His Shit)

_It has been 227 days since I was made the immortal oracle, yet I am sitting inside a classroom at Clarions Lady Academy,_ Rachel Dare wrote in her notebook. _I hate it here. Chiron keeps on telling me that burning my school down is not allowed, but I don’t really care._

 _Unfortunately, I do not want to be the cause of death for anyone, no matter how annoying they may be. I also want ice cream._ Rachel was supposed to be writing notes for the class, but she barely paid attention to her middle-aged teacher's squeaky voice.

“And now, please recite-” her teacher continued to drone on.

“I’ll recite every way I could kill you right now,” Rachel muttered.

“What was that Mrs Dare?” Her teacher asked.

“Nothing ma’am.”

“She said that she would recite every way she could kill you.” A new, yet awfully familiar, voice spoke. Rachel choked.

“Apollo?” she hissed, whirling around to face the sun god. “Go away!”

“Now Mrs Dare, that's not very nice,” he said, crossing his arms.

“Did I ask?” Her classmates and teacher watched the two in horror.

“Nope, but I’m sure you were thinking about it.”

Before she could retaliate and set his facts right, Apollo grabbed her and pulled her out of the classroom. “What in the world are you doing?” she hissed once they had stopped.

“Rescuing you of course!”

“I don't need to be rescued, especially by you!”

“I’ll get you food.”

“What food?”

“Uhh…”

“Ice Cream?”

“Sure, why not?”

And then they were gone.

The ice cream parlour was empty, save for a mother and her child.

Apollo and Rachel, both disguised, walked in and ordered their ice cream of choice. Apollo ordered the obnoxiously yellow lemon ice cream, and Rachel got Mint Chocolate Chip.

“How do I look?” Apollo said, gesturing to his mortal disguise. He looked like a black-haired version of himself, who was wearing sunglasses the colour of Hades throne.

Rachel thought he looked stupid and made sure to tell him exactly that.

“You’re just jealous!” Apollo said, flipping his hair.

“I have never been, and never will be, jealous of you.” Rachel said, raising an eyebrow at the obnoxious god.

“It’s okay Rachel, you can admit anything! We’re all friends here!” He replied.

“Since when?”

“You’re a cruel woman, Mrs Dare.” He said, pointing his spoon at her.

“I’m best friends with Annabeth Chase, what would you expect?” Rachel said as she took a bite of her ice cream.

“Fair point.”

Suddenly, Rachel doubled over, a sudden headache taking over her.

Apollo lurched forward and tried to steady her. “What’s wrong, what’s going-” he winced. He could feel a small headache coming on.

“I-I-don’t know. The oracles going haywire.” her eyes widened, and she met Apollo’s eyes. They exchanged a glance and ran out of the ice cream parlour.

Something was wrong.


	16. The chapter in which everyone realises everything is going wrong, but I fail to tell you what is going on until the very end

Chris Rodriguez watched his teacher, not even trying to pretend like he was interested. The school year would be over soon enough anyway.

He tapped his pen against his paper and scratched out a note or two, a jumble of mindless words his brain could barely remember how to spell. He looked out the window and sighed. Then checked his watch.

The period was dragging on. Every second seemed to be extended, and he almost felt like he was in Kronos’s army again. He fought down a shiver at the thought.

Loud footsteps could be heard outside the door, and he was turning to look when the door was kicked down. In the doorway stood a clearly frazzled Clarisse La Rue.

He leapt out of his chair, questions on his lips. _What’s wrong? Whats’s going on? Why are you here? Are you okay? Are you hurt? What did the Stolls do this time, and do you need me to murder them?_ He couldn’t get a single question out before Clarisse grabbed him by the arm and dragged him out.

He managed to halt them to a stop in the hallway, and he looked at her, absolutely incredulous. “What’s going on?” he hissed.

Clarisse pulled him forward, “I’ll explain in the chariot. We’ve gotta get back to camp.”

“Oh great, the chariot, my favourite,” Chris grumbled, wrenching out of her grip and choosing to run beside her.

Clarisse shot him a nasty glare, but he just smiled at her. She turned away, and Chris could see the faint dusting of red on her cheeks. He let out a laugh.

They jumped onto the chariot and the pegasi pulling it, took off almost immediately. Chris turned to his girlfriend, “You really had to bust down the door and drag me out, didn’t you?” He said, looking at her from the corner of his eye.

“I wasn’t going to knock, I didn’t have time for that.” Clarisse protested, glancing at the pegasi. “We’re not going to make it in time,” she muttered.

“What do you mean? Clarisse, whats going on?” Chris said, panic rising in his voice.

“I’m not sure,” she said. “I was in the area when Chiron IM-ed me and told me to get you and get over to Camp Half-Blood within the hour.” Chris checked his watch. It was currently 10:49, meaning they had about ten minutes to travel from Phoenix, Arizona to Long Island, New York.

Chris took her hand, “We’ll make it.” 

“I know, I know. I just can’t shake the feeling like somethings wrong. Chiron seemed frantic, and him wanting us to get here as soon as possible, that’s concerning.” She said, running her free hand through her hair.

“It’ll be fine.” They sat in quiet for a few minutes as the ground below them blurred from the speed of the chariot. “Do you seriously take this chariot with you everywhere you go?”

“Possibly. What of it?” she said, raising an eyebrow at him. 

“Sometimes I think you love this thing more than me.” He grumbled, sticking out his lower lip.

“That’s not true!” she defended herself.

“You cancelled one of our dates because it broke and you had to make sure it was fixed.” He told her.

“That never happened!” She cried. Chris looked at her. “Okay maybe it did happen, but it was _one time._ ”

“Yet you still prioritized a chariot over a date. Is it like your child or something?”

“Yes.”

“Well congrats, when was it born?” he said dryly. 

Clarisse shoved him, sticking out her tongue. Chris returned the gesture. Soon enough they were engaged in a shoving match until Clarisse lost her footing. She could have taken a plunge over the edge, but Chris grabbed her before she hit the side of the chariot.

He smiled at her, to which she gave him a death glare. “C’mon Clarisse, lighten up a-” his words died in his throat as the pegasi swooped over Camp Half-Blood, and he saw the issue.

A large crowd, some two hundred strong was slamming things against the barrier. He could see cracks in the barrier growing every time something slammed against it.

The barrier could keep everything out, but it seemed like they had managed to exploit its one weakness; if significantly battered down, the barrier would weaken and things could be let in.

Normally the only concern was monsters getting in, and they had neither the tools nor the intelligence to exploit the weakness. But this group had battering rams, grenades, hundreds of tools.

The couple met each other’s eyes, horror donning on their faces. Because both of them could tell, both of them knew, the group was made of mortals.

Clarisse guided the chariot to the dining pavilion, and Chris prayed that the barrier would hold.


	17. Golden Divinity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Divinity flows through their body. They are half a cold human, half a burning immortal. Ichor and blood mixed to form them, a mix of two extremes. A mix of two worlds, foot in both, but never fully submerged in one or the other."

If Leo Valdez was being honest, he felt not one ounce of unease when he heard the pounding noises.

He was at Camp Half-Blood, for the gods’ sake. You get concerned when you haven’t heard explosion noises or when there isn’t screaming, not when there is. That’s just how it is.

But when Nyssa burst into Bunker 9 and told him that Chiron needed him to get to Thalia’s Pine, he wasn’t concerned. Chiron was a chill dude, and the only thing Leo had done recently that was slightly bad, was stay up past curfew. 

But when he got to Thalia’s Pine, he did become concerned.

A large swarm of people, mortals if Leo had to guess, were pounding against the barrier. Every hit was making the normally invisible barrier shimmer and crack.

Leo looked at Chiron in concern. His face was impassive, but Leo could see the unease in his eyes. “Mr Valdez, I’m not sure if you are aware, but Calypso, You, and I are the only immortals at camp currently. Others are on their way but likely won’t arrive for at least ten minutes. I will assemble the campers in the mess hall, and I need you and Calypso to hold the barrier.” he turned to him, “Can you do that?”

Leo grinned, “Of course I can!”

Chiron galloped off, just as Calypso made her way to Leo’s side. “Will the barrier fall?” she whispered to him.

“I wish I could say no, but that’s not true. The barrier isn’t perfect, and it just so happens they’ve managed to find and exploit its biggest weakness. The barrier can hold against monsters pounding, but mortals with their tools…” Leo trailed off, not allowing himself to think about that.

Sometime later, a shadow passed over the couple, just as things were growing dire. They looked up to see the Blood-Red chariot that belonged to Clarisse La Rue. They did not let their guard down though.

Clarisse, Chris Rodriguez, Chiron, along with a few other immortals in tow, ran towards them. All of them, having fought side by side for years, immediately jumped into action.

Annabeth Chase laid out a plan if, _when Leo wanted to correct_ , the barrier fell to the mortal crowd. They would not be killing them, much to the disdain of Clarisse, simply taking prisoners.

The group, some twenty strong set off to their determined positions, ever ready for the barrier to fall. 

And fall it did.

Leo knew the exact moment it fell, because a shockwave, powerful and unyielding, rippled across the air. And the sounds from outside, the sounds the barrier had muffled, suddenly spilt into the scenic valley.

Leo shook his head, dispelling his nerves, and set off into the fray.

The battle, if you could even call it that, was an embarrassingly easy win to the demigods. Within moments the mortal mob, who had been so sure of their victory, found themselves reminded of the divinity of their foes.

Lighting crackled across the battlefield, shocking mortals into unconsciousness. The flames that danced around them never seemed to die, always rebirthing from its cinders, like a phoenix.

And once the battle was over, and every single mortal was unconscious and disarmed, life continued on for the children of the Gods. This was another task for their day, and more had yet to be completed.

For a mortal battling even the weakest demigod, was like an ant fighting an anteater. Impossible, doomed from the start. Refusing to acknowledge the grave you are digging yourself into.

Divinity flows through their body.

They are half a cold human, half a burning immortal. Ichor and blood mixed to form them, a mix of two extremes. A mix of two worlds, foot in both, but never fully submerged in one or the other.

And the truly divine that graced the battlegrounds that day, they were the ones to fear. They have lost the mortality that keeps the ichor in their blood in check, lost all the shackles restraining them.

They are the divine themselves, blessed and adorned with titles. Respected by the demigods they used to be like, and feared by those who meet the end of their blade.

Ichor.

Kings and Queens.

Golden.

Divinity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This happens to be my favourite chapter I wrote.


	18. Apologies and Conversations

Demigods watched as the trucks came.

They watched as the mortals who had tried to kill them were loaded onto trucks by the government. They watched, weapons still drawn, the unspoken threat clear.

And then the mortals were gone, and the barrier was their main problem.

Within minutes the Hecate cabin, with the help of Hazel Levesque, they were repairing it. They estimated it would be fixed by nightfall. But until then, Chiron had ordered a patrol.

Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase took the first shift.

If it wasn’t for Annabeth, Percy would have never gone on patrol. Chiron had asked for two people, and in an instant, Annabeth had volunteered. Percy, desperate for time with Annabeth, did the same.’

They pulled on their armour, Percy put Riptide in a sheath on his belt, and they took off. 

It was quite nice. Annabeth and he made small talk, eyes never once looking away from the land outside the border. Their eyes were caught on every movement outside, even if that movement was a bird flapping its wings once.

About forty-five minutes into the patrol, they saw something. A procession of cars coming down the road. They were all black, with small US flags flying on the hoods. 

Annabeth and Percy exchanged a surprise glance.

“Perce, go tell Chiron about this,” Annabeth had told him, “I’ll stay here.”

So that’s what Percy did. He practically ran to Chiron, and the second Chiron finished his previous conversation, he told him exactly what they had seen.

Chiron stroked his beard, deep in thought. “I believe that those cars mean the president is coming,” he said. “Miss Chase, You, and I will greet him.” 

Percy nodded, and they walked back to Annabeth.

Once there, both Percy and Annabeth put on their helmets and flanked either side of Chiron. Chiron’s bow was strung across his back, Riptide was sheathed at Percy’s side, and Annabeth had twin Knives strapped to her thighs.

The motorcade stopped in front of the Camp and the three of them stepped out of the border, making it clear that they had noticed the motorcade. For a few minutes, Secret Service agents bustled around, until a car door was opened.

The President stepped out, eyes immediately finding the three immortals. 

Jonathan Reese, the President of the United States of America, was surprised to see three people waiting for him once he stepped out of the car.

The first person to catch his eye was actually a centaur. His lower half was that of a white stallion, with his top half being that of a man around Jonathan’s age. A great bow was strapped to his back.

On his left was a taller person who, if Jonathon had to guess, was a young man. He had a sword sheathed at his side and beautiful bronze armour. A helmet, with plumage the colour of the sea on top.

On his right, was what Jonathon assumed to be a young woman. It was hard to tell with the armour, but he saw a flash of curly blonde hair falling down her back. She was dressed similar to the young man, except her plumage was grey and she had knives instead of a sword.

They did not move to him, so he went to them, and spoke only a few words. “I came here to apologize for the actions taken against you today. I will do all that I can to make sure this incident is never repeated.

The woman dipped her head in acknowledgement, but no more words were exchanged. So the president left.

_@Shadoweater1024:_

_In case you haven’t heard: Yesterday, April 14th, 2011, a group of men and women, numbering in the 200’s attacked the camp for the children of the gods. There were zero casualties, and the group of men and women were subdued within two hours of their arrival. This comes after a series of protests, organised and unorganised attacks, against demigods. I feel like the message they’ve been sending these past couple months was clear, but I guess not. I mean look at the photos of them coming to the UN meeting on the 2nd. All in armour, or at least wearing something similar. The Praetor of the Roman Camp even brought her dogs. What do you guys think they’re trying to tell people?_

_-@GreedyToad replied:  
I think they’re just telling people to leave them alone._

_-@Shadoweater1024:  
@GreedyToad, totally agree_

_@TreeHugger:_

_I think stronger laws should be placed against demigods, and they need to be contained by the government! I mean they attacked hundreds of men and women, who were allowed to be there! They constantly call us mortals, which should be considered a slur, and attack those who don’t agree with them! Look it up! 😡😡😡😡_

_-@PraetorofNewRome  
@TreeHugger, Hi this is Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Praetor of the 12th legion. You are called mortals, not as a slur, but rather as a broad term, because calling you humans would be strange. The mortals we ‘attacked’ (actually just knocked out so the government could deal with them) were actually destroying the barrier surrounding Camp Half-Blood. The barrier that stops demigods from being killed by monsters. Also being on that land is illegal, as stated in the treaty we made with the UN. We have strong rules against attacking mortals, and the only fights between demigods and mortals have been started by a mortal. And trying to detain a demigod? Have fun with that._


	19. Return to the Festival

Annabeth and Percy were cuddling.

Percy's arms were wrapped around her, her head resting on his chest. One of his hands made slow, methodical movements through her hair, trying not to pull. Annabeth's arms had been loosely wrapped around his waist.

Annabeth looked up at him and flashed a toothy grin, which he returned.

Suddenly, a warm feeling filled her. She met Percy’s eyes to find him looking just as confused as she was. He shrugged.

Annabeth got the sudden urge to turn on the TV in the Poseidon Cabin and go to the news, so that's what she did, right after untangling herself from Percy.

She flipped to the channel, to find it was a commercial break. The current commercial was for everyone's favourite, _Kars for Kids._ Percy groaned as the annoying jingle came on, resting his head against the headboard of his bed.

“Did you turn on the TV just to annoy me?” he asked her.

“No,” she defended, “I just had the urge to turn on the TV and go to this station. I’m willing to bet this urge wasn’t related to Kars for Kids.” she shook her head.

Percy laughed.

By that point, the commercial break had ended, and the news anchor had started to speak, “...Worshipers took to the streets of Athens today and held a festival to the gods. We have reports of feasts, dancing, and sacrifices happening at the festival.”

Percy and Annabeth looked at each other. They slowly started to process the words, and to understand what it meant.

People in Greece, the homeland of the gods, had returned to the pagan religion of their ancestors. They had sacrificed animals for the gods, thrown festivals.

And judging by the warm tingly feeling Percy and she had gotten, the festival included both the older and newer gods. A wide grin broke across Annabeth's face, and she glanced in disbelief at the TV screen.

“Perce…” she said.

“I know Annabeth, I know,” he told her, taking her hand and pulling her closer.

Annabeth was smiling the widest she had in months, giddy from joy. Some of the people of Greece hadn’t forgotten their gods. They had chosen to go into Athens, the city of her mother, and worship them, strengthening them again.

Percy sat behind her, arms around her, Annabeth's hand resting on top of his. They watched the news, watched the videos of the festivities going on in Athens.

Festivities for them.

Greece had returned to the festival.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you don't know what Kars for Kids is, look it up.
> 
> Just don't listen to the jingle, for your safety and health


	20. I had no idea as to how to Finish This Fanfic, So I Decided to Write a Youtube Video

_The video opened on Piper McLean, who was sprawled across a white couch. She was looking at the camera and gave a sheepish grin._

_“So, I’m not sure why I made this YouTube channel,” she started, “But I guess I made it, and maybe I should do a video. So, um, hi, I’m Piper, and I’m twenty,” she paused, counting on her fingers, “one, I think. And I’m currently lying on a couch, talking to a camera. This is normal right?”_

_The video cut to a new scene. Piper was no longer alone, and a new person was sitting on the couch with her. “This is my boyfriend, Jason, and he had an idea. Go!” she said, gesturing wildly to him._

_“So back in 2011, which was five years ago already, damn, I gave a tour of Camp Half-Blood. But we were kinda pressed for time, so we’re going to give you a new one, that's not pressed for time._

_And that's what they did._

Comments 23.6K

 _I’maMuffin_  
This video...comedy gold. Made me remember demigods are real people, which I feel like I’ve forgotten.  
_23 replies_

 _TrashyHippo_  
Love the chaotic feel of this place  
_34 replies_

 _Gimmemorefood_  
Take a shot every time someone says Fuck Off  
_67 replies_

 _IAMTHESONOFPOSEIDON(YAY?)_  
Ew Piper stop exposing me  
_BeautyQueen, @IAMTHESONOFPOSEIDON(YAY?), _don’t tell me what to do  
_789 replies___

___FrostedFlakes_  
Is anyone else concerned at the size of that rule book????????  
_3.6K replies__ _

___Ilovecookies_  
The fact that Percy Jackson apparently has three bookshelf worth of vinyl records makes him an icon  
_IAMTHESONOFPOSEIDON(YAY?), @Ilovecookies, _B)  
P.S. I love the name  
_Ilovecookies,_ HOLY SHIT HE REPLIED TO ME WHAT IS THIS FUCKERY  
_4.7K replies____ _

_____Iwouldmarrymyselftoo_  
Is anyone else concerned that the rock wall has lava?  
_378 replies__ _ _ _

_____FireFuck235_  
Leo was so funny, I loved the fire  
_213 replies__ _ _ _

_____IFUCKINGLOVEPIPERMCLEAN_  
Piper, you are my idol, in case you couldn’t tell, and this is the funniest thing I’ve seen in months  
_BeautyQueen, @IFUCKINGLOVEPIPERMCLEAN,_ You’re very sweet, and I’m glad this made you laugh. Everyone in this video needs a life, especially _@IAMTHESONOFPOSEIDON(YAY?)._  
_IAMTHESONOFPOSEIDON(YAY?), @BeautyQueen, _Fuck you  
4.7K replies___ _ _ _

_______BossBitch21_  
I would hire Annabeth to be my life coach.  
_765 replies__ _ _ _ _ _

_______SouthernMFDR_  
Gotta love everyone here, sorry anti-demigod people  
_145 replies__ _ _ _ _ _

_________Lifeofanidiot_  
Does it feel like they got revealed just yesterday? Can’t even believe it’s been five years. Even weirder to think that there are kids in school who’ve known about the gods their entire lives. Wild.  
_656 replies__ _ _ _


End file.
